Tell Me A Lie
by Lulu Horan
Summary: "Some things are best kept secret..." Harry's the new kid, who meets and falls in love with Louis, who's dating Eleanor who's co-captain of the cheerleading squad with Danielle, who's dating Liam, who Zayn is crushing on who Justin is jealous of, who Niall is dating, who Ed, who befriended Harry, is in love with. All of them has a secret that could ruin them. Will they be exposed?
1. The New Kid

**A/N: Hey, guise! I really don't know what I'm doing, I must be trying to drive myself mental with another story, but I just can't get the idea out of my head. Let me know if you like it, and I'll keep updating, okay? **

_**Harry's POV**_

I took a deep breath and stepped out of my car. This was going to be really hard, but I needed a fresh start. Convincing myself to stop being such a coward, I went to the main office to pick up my roster before trying to find my locker. Stupidly, I didn't look as I rounded the corner, and so literally ran into the fittest boy I'd ever seen.

"Hey, watch where you're going, prick!" he spat, his lovely blue eyes full of malice.

"S-sorry," I stammered, flustered, bending to pick up his fallen books.

He took them back gently, sweeping feathery brown hair out of his eyes, curious this time. "I don't think I've seen you around before, Curly. Are you new?" He looked me up and down, almost like he was checking me out, not that I'd complain, and I tried not to blush.

"Yeah, I just started today. I'm Harry Styles." I stuck out my hand, praying he'd take it, and not just leave me looking like an idiot.

He did, grinning easily. "Louis Tomlinson, but everyone calls me-"

"Tommo!" a tall, muscular guy with a shaved head and boyish grin came behind him, a tan, raven-haired boy in tow.

"Vas Happenin' Lou?" Tan Boy said.

"Hey guys," Louis said, lighting up. "Harry, these are my mates, Liam and Zayn. Boys, this is Harry. He's new here, but I think he's got what it takes."

I stood nervously, trying not to sweat as the other two looked me up and down as well. "Hm," Zayn walked around me. "He just needs a little more confidence, and he'd be perfect."

"I think we have enough confidence with Ni and Justin, Z." The one named Liam rolled his brown eyes. "He'll fit right in."

"I'm sorry," I piped up finally, "but what are you talking about?"

"We're taking you under our wing, Curly. Of course, we'll have to test it out. We don't let just anyone in our group."

I licked my lips nervously. "I'm guessing you're popular?"

All three boys laughed. "Mate, we are the definition of popular," Z grinned, slapping me on the back. "Every lad in school wants to be Tommo, captain of the football team."

"Are you really?" My eyes widened, taking in the shorter boy. I may have had some height on him, but he certainly made up for it where muscles are concerned. "I was thinking of trying out...but I suck."

"Aw, you can't be that bad."

I shook my head. "You don't want to see me play. I'd just embarrass myself." A bell rang from nowhere. "Oh shi-" I remembered where I was. "Sorry, lads. I need to find my locker."

"No worries, mate. We have first together, so I'll see you in a bit." Louis waved before continuing down the hall, Zayn and Liam right behind him. By the way he walked, and the looks and acknowledgment he was getting, I could tell he wasn't just popular. He owned the school. He also had a very nice bum, snugly clad in red chinos, swaying freely as he swaggered down the corridor. _Yeah, I'd tap that..._

I shook myself from my very inappropriate thoughts and set off to my locker, finally finding it. _Don't screw this up, Harry,_ I told myself, grabbing necessary books. _Here's your chance to be popular again. Don't blow it this time._

–

"So Perrie told me she heard from Josh who heard from Niall who heard from Justin who heard from Danielle who heard from Liam that you've invited a newbie into our group. Spill." Eleanor said in one breath and pulled out her lip gloss and compact mirror, touching up her make up.

"Was that English?" I grinned

"Lou, seriously, tell me if it's true!" she nagged.

"You didn't even give me my good morning kiss, why should I tell you anything?" She leaned in to kiss me, but I backed away. "You know I don't like kissing you with all that goop on your mouth."

She rolled her eyes. "Men will never understand beauty."

"Wrong," I said, shutting my locker. "We will never understand beauty _products_." I put my arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"Louis, you're killing me. Is it true about the new kid?" Her brown eyes shone with curiosity.

"Yes, Eleanor, it's true. You should see him though. He's extremely fit."

"Are you sure you're not bisexual?" a voice said from my other side. I turned to see mischievous blue eye sparkling at me from under a blonde mop.

"Hey, Ni." I ruffled his hair. "You know I'm straight as a ruler. Why would you say that?"

He shrugged. "You just never know about these things."

"Well, I know, and I know it's ridiculous to just assume that about me."

He laughed and his stomach growled. "I'm going to see if Justin has food. Bye!" I shook my head as he took off again.

"I swear that kid would eat forever if he could."

"About this new kid," El gave me a wary look. "Are you sure he'll fit in? I don't want him to be uncomfortable."

"He's a little shy at first, but once you get him talking, he's a cool lad, I promise."

"Okay, well, I have to go now. See you at lunch."

"Bye, El." I kissed her cheek and watched her walk away as the second bell rang.

"Get to class, Tomlinson," a voice growled behind me.

I turned to see the school principal standing there. "Uh, yes sir, Mr. Cowell, right away."

"Hey, Harry," I greeted him as I entered class. All eyes swung over to him, wondering who could possibly be on speaking terms with me.

He went pale. "H-Hey, Tommo."

"Find your locker alright?" I asked, sitting on the stool next to him, everyone still staring.

"Um...y-yeah." He was shaking a little.

I laughed. "Calm down, Curly. I don't bite, you know. Well, not in the classroom anyway," I winked. He showed all his teeth. "Are you alright?"

He let a breath out from between pouty apple red lips. "I'll be fine. But um...c-can I just call you Louis?"

"Is that what you're on about? Of course you can! And Lou for short." I patted his shoulder. "Listen, Harry," I leaned in closer. "Everyone in my group already knows about you. So you'll have to calm down, okay? We won't hurt you."

He gave a real smile then, deep dimples appearing in his cheeks. "I know. I'm just...being paranoid is all. I was popular at my old school until..." His grin slipped off his face and he turned away.

"Until what?"

"Nothing."

I wanted to question it farther, but the teacher came in to start the lesson. I silently cursed him and tried not to dwell on whatever Harry was hiding. I have my own secret after all...

–

_**Eleanor's POV**_

As usual, Niall was the first person at the lunch table. His food was half gone before the rest of us even sat down. "Slow down, Nialler," Zayn laughed, sitting next to him. "It's not going anywhere, mate."

"Yeah, nowhere except my stomach," he answered, stuffing mashed potatoes in his mouth.

I rolled my eyes, taking the seat across from Zayn. "Niall, you would eat everyone's food if you could."

"Is that an offer?" he raised eyebrows, making everyone laugh.

"I made this myself, this morning." I pulled the slightly squished sandwich out of the plain brown paper bag I'd brought.

His eyes lit up. "Is that roast beef?"

"It might be."

"I love your roast beef," he groaned mournfully.

"I know," I groaned back playfully, taking a big bite and laughing when he stuck out his tongue.

"Has anybody seen this new kid?" Justin asked, plopping beside Niall.

"I have," Zayn said, starting in on his food as well.

"What's he like?"

Z shrugged. "He's fit, I will say that much. A little shy though. But he wouldn't last without us, so I can see why Tommo wanted him to join us."

"You guys talking behind my back?" Lou sat next to me.

"Yeah, we all decided we hate you and want you gone," Zayn said easily. Lou looked around, and everyone's eyes were on their plates.

"And nobody's gonna say anything? That's real cold, guys."

"Aw, baby, you know I love you." I offered my lips and he kissed them, grinning.

"I love you too, El."

"So what about this new kid?" Justin asked again, impatiently.

"Why don't you see for yourself? Here he comes now. Harry!" Lou called out, waving his arm. I looked in the direction he was facing and saw him, the new kid. Tall, lanky, trimmed chestnut curls, bright green eyes, red lips...yeah, he'd fit in just fine. He grinned as he made his way to the table, and oh good Lord, those dimples...

"Harry, this is my girlfriend Eleanor," I smiled and waved. "And next to her is Danielle, Liam's girlfriend. They're co-captains of the cheerleading team." He nodded at us, obviously nervous. "You remember Liam from earlier, and Zayn. That's Niall. He's Irish and could eat forever, I swear. That's Justin, who's ego is bigger than his head, and that's Ed. He's a bit of a weirdo really, kind of quiet. He's the smart one, and he's really into music."

"Hello, everyone. I'm Harry."

"We know, Harry, just sit down," Dani laughed. He did, with a big smile on his face.

"Before this goes any farther," Justin said, "I think we should ask Harry the question." He looked at Louis, who rolled his eyes.

"Oh, go ahead then."

"Harry, what do you think of gays?"

The grin slipped off his face, and he looked terrified. "Um...well...um...I don't...I don't have a p-problem...I mean, they're people t-too..."

"Why do you think that way?" Justin asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Um..." he let his green eyes drop to the table. "I just think people concentrate too much on gender. That's not what it should be about. If you love someone, you love them, girl or boy."

The table was quiet for a minute, everyone staring at him, his cheeks flushed. Lou put an arm around him. "Well, mate...that was...very well put. Congrats, you passed the test."

He looked up, confused. "Huh?"

"See, Justin's dating Niall. Ni's gay and Justin's bisexual."

"So you don't judge people?"

"Nah, mate. I also think Ed's self-sexual. You just never know." He laughed as Ed flipped him off. "Anyway, how's your first day coming?"

"Um, pretty well, and I think that's thanks to you."

"Why?"

"It seems to have gotten around the school already that I'm in your group."

"Well, of course," Lou shrugged. "You're going to be getting a lot more attention now, especially since you're sitting at the cool table. Not pool table. I said cool table." Niall laughed loudly at Lou's corny joke, and the rest of us laughed at Niall. "Niall is very easily amused," Lou explained to Harry.

"I am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Okay then. Try not to laugh at this."

"Okay." Niall put his chips down and looked at Louis, very concentrated.

"Why did the picture get arrested?"

"Why?"

"Because it was _framed._" We all turned to Ni to see his reaction. It was obvious he found it hilarious. His lips were pressed together, his cheeks slightly puffed and red. A few seconds passed before the _pfft _of air escaped his lips and he cracked up.

"Framed!" He laughed harder, turning his face into Justin, who cuddled him, shaking his head.

"Like I said, easily amused." He started on another subject with Harry. I struck up a conversation with Danielle. Liam and Zayn talked about history class. My eyes wandered back to Harry, who was casting glances at Ed, who, as usual, sat quietly.

"He's probably wondering why he's so silent," Dani said, noticing my staring.

"Well, I think we all did. But he'll understand eventually that some secrets are better left untold."

**A/N: Yeah, well, I did my best, okay? What did you think of it? Let me know, please? 5 reviews?**

**Love you guise!**

**~Lulu xx**


	2. Killing Me Slowly

**A/N: Ello! Finally wrote a second chapter. I know, about time, right? Anyways, only two POV's today. I wanted to write more, but I got stumped, so you just have to wait :P**

_**Ed's POV**_

It was about two weeks after the new kid first arrived, and I knew he was still watching me. I could feel his eyes on my face and I knew he wanted nothing more than to look into my soul and find my deepest secrets there. That wasn't going to happen. Very few people actually knew about me. Danielle and Eleanor because they're genuinely sweet and loyal. And Liam because he actually cares. Beyond that, I couldn't bring myself to do it. No one could know anything.

I glanced up once again to wondering green eyes. "Curiosity killed the cat, you know," I told him. Everyone at the table stopped talking.

Harry only smiled. "It's a good thing I'm not a cat then, hm?"

"Where are you from?"

"Cheshire."

"You're a cat." I finished my tea as he chuckled.

"I am not!"

"You have a big smile, and show lots of teeth. You're the Cheshire Cat." I got up to throw away my garbage, patting his curls on the way. "Such a nice kitty." I heard Niall's laughter as I dumped the trash in the bin and walked out of the cafeteria, up to the music room, the only place I was ever truly comfortable.

I picked up my guitar and strummed, instantly calmed, relaxed. Not that I was tense, I wasn't. But somehow, life was always easier with guitar in hand and music at the ready. I was in the middle of writing a song, but couldn't seem to finish it. I needed an opinion. But that meant...talking to people, opening up. I shuddered in horror at the thought.

Sighing, I strummed the instrument again, determined to at least finish the chorus before lunch was over. That gave me until half one. Maybe I'd come up with something.

_White lips, pale face,_

_breathing in the snowflakes._

_Burnt lungs, sour taste._

_Lights gone, days end,_

_struggling to pay rent._

_Long nights, strange men._

_They say she's in the class A Team,_

_stuck in her daydream._

_Been this way since eighteen,_

_but lately, her face seems_

_slowly sinking, wasting,_

_crumbling like pastries_

_and they scream_

_the worst things in life come free to us._

I stopped there, where I'd been stranded for the past two days. I tried to dig into my creativity and channel it onto the paper, but I felt a presence behind me, disturbing my meditation. I turned and glared at him, feeling satisfied when he flinched.

"Uh, hi."

_Go away._

"I like your song."

_Yeah, so?_

"I write songs too."

_ Not impressed._

"What's it about?"

_ You're annoying._ I turned my back to him again and focused on the next line, or what the next line could possibly be. I knew I wanted the chorus to be a little longer, but I just kept coming up blank.

"Well, um, I'll just leave you to your writing, then. Unless you want help?"

"Get out!" I snapped harshly, irritated by his voice.

"You don't have to push everyone away, you know. I can be your friend."

I whipped around and stared at him. "I don't need snoops for friends," I hissed. "You're not such a nice kitty after all, are you? Now get out, you're annoying me." I watched him leave, not breathing until the door shut behind him. Sighing, I turned back to the music in front of me and jotted down a few lines, things just clicking into place. I thought about how Harry said he liked it. Well, maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

I wrote out the second verse with ease, but scratched out the title. _Snowflakes_ didn't seem right. I barely knew what I was doing as I labeled the paper.

_ The A Team._

–

_**Danielle's POV**_

Sometimes, I hate cheerleading. Like, really hate it. I honestly don't even know how I became a co-captain. I suck! I also tend to hurt myself a lot, and dread every practice. I'm better at dancing...

"Alright, everyone!" Eleanor clapped her hands. "We're all stretched out and ready to go! As you know, tryouts for new members are next week, and the activities fair is on friday. So, Danielle and I are going to show you the routine. It's not too hard, just a little cheer, followed by a double backflip, triple hand spring, then two girls will come forward with a leap, do some fancy footwork while the six of us form two pyramids, and the top two do a flip off, stick, turn and split. Any questions?"

No one raised their hand, but I felt a little naseous.

"Great! Now, would anyone like to top the pyramids?" Perrie's hand shot up. "Perrie, I love you, and you know I do, but you always top. Anyone else? Cher?" She shook her head. "Selena?" Another no. "Demi?" Nope. El sighed. "Fine. Perrie and...Danielle?" I nodded and tried to smile. "Good. Okay, let's try this. Sel and Dem, over here. Per, over with Dani. Miley, with me. Jennette, Miranda, Alyson, Emily, behind us." We lined up. "Okay, now Dani and I are gonna show you guys what to do. Ready, Dan?"

I nodded weakly and we started with the cheer.

"WE ARE THE DONCASTER DEVILS, AND WE GOT ALL THE MEDALS. YOU AIN'T NEVER GONNA BEAT, CUZ WE BRING THE HEAT!" I managed the double backflip, no problem. The triple hand spring was tricky, but the dancing was no problem at all.

"You girls got that?" El asked, and they all nodded. "Okay, so I'll watch, Dani can you do it with them?" I cursed her silently, but agreed, and we went through it with no casualties. El made us do it again and again until she was satisfied. "Okay, now do the pyramids. Jenny and Miranda, you'll have Dani. Aly and Em, you'll have Per. Ready, go!"

I shook off my nerves and stepped into their entwined hands. They pushed me up, I balanced and smiled, an automatic. Remembering the routine, I kicked my leg high and flipped off. And my life spiraled down as I landed wrong. "OW!" I complained loudly, clutching my ankle.

"Dani! Oh my god, are you okay?" El ran over and crouched in front of me.

"Ugh! I must have sprained it or something. I KNEW I wasn't cut out for this!" Tears of pain welled in my eyes.

"Dani, don't be silly, we all make mistakes." She put a comforting arm around me. "Someone get the nurse, please." I heard footsteps leaving, but I didn't see who it was, my vision blurred by the water clouding my vision.

"Can you call Liam?" I asked, feeling childish.

"Of course." She took out her phone and called him, explaining the situation. After a minute, she hung up. "He was at football practice, but Coach Grimshaw is letting him go early. Even he ships Payzer!" I smiled weakly at her attempt to make me laugh. "He should be here in a few minutes." I nodded, still clutching my ankle, which was throbbing hotly.

The nurse came in quickly, shooing the other girls away. They sat on the bleachers, looking scornful "What did you hurt, dear?"

"My ankle," I said, trying not to cry.

"Let me see it, dear."

I shook my head fast. I felt like if I let go, it would fall off or something. Then I heard a deep comforting voice. "You have to let it go, love. She can see if it's serious or not."

I looked up into warm chocolate eyes. "Liam!"

He sat next to me. "Let your ankle go, Dani. She's not going to hurt you."

"She might," I pouted.

"Not on purpose, love. Just let her take a look, okay?" I was still reluctant. "Trust me," he murmured and kissed my cheek. I nodded and let go.

Eleanor shrieked and Liam gasped. I kept my eyes on him. "How is it?"

"Well, I've seen worse, dear. Don't you want to take a look for yourself?"

"Not really."

"You should, so you know what you're dealing with." I bit my lip, my eyes trained on Li, who nodded. Slowly, slowly, I looked down at my injury...and immediately wanted to puke.

It was swollen, and steadily turning...blue? It looked purple and definitely bruised. I wanted to pass out as the nurse pressed ice to it, but Li made me look at him, and suddenly, it didn't seem so bad. Maybe it sounds silly, or overly romanticized to you, but Li really grounds me. He's the only solid thing in my life, the only one (besides El, of course) that I know would never try to hurt me, and I love with with my whole being.

Only with much convincing from El, and many kisses from Liam did I agree to go to the hospital. Liam drove, El sat in the passenger seat and I eased into the back of the car to prop up my leg. "Keep it elevated. The more blood flow, the better," Li said.

"He's right, you know."

"I know," I pretended to grumble, but truthfully, I was glad they were there, in my life. I needed as many positive influences as I could get to distract me from the negative reality I had to live everyday. I bit my lip, staring out of the window in guilt at keeping my two best friends in the dark.

Ever had a painful secret? One that you knew if you told, would not only hurt you further, but put those you love in pain as well? Anyone who doesn't, I consider luckier than me, because I have one of them, and it's killing me slowly.

**A/N: AM I CAUSING YOU ANGUISH CAUSE YOU WANT TO KNOW THEIR SECRETS? YES? GOOD, THEN I'M DOING MY JOB! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**...You must excuse me, I'm extremely sleep-deprived.**

**Please review.**

**Also, I need your help, but only if you have a diabolical mind like me. PM me here or DM me on twitter, and tell me what a good plot twist would be. NOT FOR THIS STORY. IT'S FOR HOW I WISH THAT WAS ME. I NEED SOMETHING BC MY CREATIVITY IS RUNNING ON EMPTY. **

**Once again, PRIVATE MESSAGE if you're gonna do it, not a review.**

**And if you're not, then review below. Let me know how much I'm driving you up the wall.**

**Because you want to know, don't you? 3:P**

**Review please :)**

**~Lulu xx**


	3. One Day

**A/N: Oh dear. This is a terrible chapter, I'm afraid. But I wanted to update! Sorry D: Hope you guise like it anyway :)**

_**Zayn's POV**_

I watched Liam walk with Danielle into the front doors of the school. Then again, I always watched Liam. I can't really be blamed for that, he's so fucking sexy. What I wouldn't give to see him falling apart under me, screaming my name... _Cool it, Zayn, _I told myself. _These are bad boner jeans. Can't give yourself away yet. All in good time._

I forced a smile as they approached me. "Hey, Li. Vas Happenin, Dani?" I asked her, glancing at her ankle, which was wrapped in a purple cast.

"I fell off the pyramid during cheer practice and fractured it."

I put on my best sympathy face and leaned in to hug her. "Aw, I hope you get better soon, love."

She squeezed back. "Thank you, Z." She pulled back with a smile. "You're so sweet."

"We'd better go, babe," Li told her. "We still have to get to your locker."

"Yeah, you're right. See you later, Zayn!"

"See ya, mate." Li patted my shoulder before escorting her down the hall. She was given lots of hugs and "get well soon"s.

I rolled my eyes, turning toward my own locker. _Someday. Someday he'll be mine, and I won't share him with anyone._

–

_I watch Zayn watch Liam It's not fair. I know how he feels about the boy. I know he loves him, but I want him for myself. I see straight past his fake smiles to Danielle. I know he isn't really sorry for her. I can see the burning passion underneath each glance at Liam. That's what I love about him. Everything he does, he does with feeling._

_ He can't see me from where I am, he never can, and I always make sure of that. Can't give myself away, can I? He doesn't even know he's being watched. He doesn't know about me, and how much I'm obsessed with him, how much I NEED him._

_ His beautiful hazel eyes are on Liam's retreating back. One day, Zayn Jawaad Malik. One day, you'll look at me like that. I'll have you all to myself, and you'll love me too, you sexy piece of Arab. One day, you'll be mine and no one else's. One day._

–

_**Louis' POV**_

"Come on, Harry, please?"

"No, Lou. For the last time, no."

"But aren't we mates, Harry?"

"Louis, you're never going to see me play football, and that's the end of it."

"Harry." I stopped both of us walking. "If you don't play a a game of football with me, you can't come over to my house."

He shrugged. "See you tomorrow then, bye!"

"Harry!" I pouted, and he laughed.

"I know you were bluffing, Lou." He threw his arm around my shoulder. "Now, are we going or what?"

"Will you play football with me?"

"No."

"Harold!" I huffed impatiently. "Why not? Why won't you play?"

"Because I'm really bad at it, Lou!" He pulled away from me, frowning. "You're the captain of the fucking football team for heaven's sake! There's no way I'm going to embarrass myself like that. So stop asking!"

"I'm sorry," I murmured, adjusting the strap on my shoulder bag.

"S'okay."

The rest of the walk to my house was silent, broken only when we arrived at my front door. "Here we are." I opened the door and led him inside. "Mum!" I called out. "Mum, I brought a friend home from school!"

She came into the living area with a big grin on her face. "Boobear, you're home!" She kissed my forehead.

"Mum!" I blushed, pushing her away. "This is my friend Harry."

"Hello!" he smiled.

"Hi, Hazza, dear. So nice to see you again."

"Oh, but I never-"

"Louis, guess who's here!"

I frowned at her. It wasn't like her to be rude to guests. "Mum, what are you going on about?"

"Heya, runt. Miss me?"

I turned to the voice and my eyes almost popped out my head. Maybe they did, I don't really know. "Stanley?"

–

_**Harry's POV**_

One minute he was standing in shock, another, he threw himself at the other boy with a shout of "Stan! Oh my god! What the fuck are you doing here?" Their arms wrapped tightly around each other. I glanced at his mother, who stood beaming at them. Yeah, I should've went home.

"I came to see you! I missed you, Lou."

"I missed you too." They nuzzled into each other, and I began to wonder if it was a romantic relationship between them. My face burned in jealousy. Well, if it was romance involved, there wasn't a thing I could do about it.

They finally pulled away from each other, and Stan nodded at me. "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Harry," I waved. "Nice to meet you."

"Stan," he grinned in response, and I was able to take him in. He was fairly fit, I guess, a little taller than Lou, dark hair neatly brushed to the side, a little pale, lightly freckled, brown eyes. Your average Joe. If that makes any sense.

"What are you doing here, Stan? I thought you were in America?"

"I was," he grinned. "But I missed my little runt, so I took some time to come see you."

I frowned as Lou's eyes lit up at his words. What the hell is up with that? "You're too good to me, Stan." _Kill me now,_ I thought. "Are you sleeping over?"

"Of course I am! What kind of visit would this be if I didn't disrupt your sleeping pattern?"

"You're the best!" Lou jumped on him again, this time knocking him over. "Ten! It's a KO!"

"Oh-ho, I don't think so!" Stan flipped them so he was on top. Lou scooted from under him and took off running with a loud laugh. "Come back here! I'll get you eventually!" He took off as well, and I felt too many emotions at once to even pick them out.

"Don't break my china!" Lou's mum yelled after them. They came back a few minutes later and literally crashed onto the couch.

"I can't believe you're really here!"

"I know! It's been way too long since I'd seen you. And, well...I missed you, Tommo."

"Missed you too. I've gotten better at football since you've been gone."

Stan snorted. "I doubt it."

"No, really! I'm the captain of the football team at my school!"

"Are you?" He looked impressed. "I bet I could still kick your arse."

"Oh?" Lou sat up straight. "Is that a challenge, Mr. Lucas?"

"It is indeed, Mr. Tomlinson. Shall we settle this on the field?"

"Let's do it." They rose from the couch, both smiling widely, and disappeared toward the kitchen. I tried not to be hurt as his mum looked over at me.

"You'll see Lou in school tomorrow, yes?"

I nodded sadly and turned to go.

"I'm sorry, Hazza. Don't be a stranger though, okay? Stan won't be here forever." Her words were nice enough, but there was a gleam in her eye that made me think they were insincere.

"Sure." I bit my lip and left.

–

_**Ed's POV**_

I was in my room practicing A Team for the millionth time for the show friday. It had to be perfect since it would be the first time I performed it.

"Ed!" my mum interrupted. "Eddie, you have a friend here to see you!"

I frowned at that. No one ever came to see me. But curiosity drove me to see who it was. The mop of chocolate curls almost sent me back upstairs. Mum was positively beaming though, seeing as she thought I had no friends, so I sat across from him on the sofa. He didn't even look at me, not at first. Mum's smile wavered.

"Should I make some tea?"

I shook my head and she nodded.

"I'll just leave you two, then." And she did.

We sat in awkward silence for a while, but I wasn't about to break it.

"Sorry. I know this is unexpected and probably super awkward, but I figured you could help me, since you...you know, write songs and all."

I crossed my arms, waiting for him to explain. And he told me he'd just came from Louis' house, and how he was ignored when Stan showed up. I nodded in understanding. I'd never met the guy, but there have been stories. Stan always comes first with Lou. Harry went on to explain his jealousy and disappointment, and confusion at how intense the feelings were. I grinned at his naivety.

He noticed. "What?"

"You like him."

"I..." He sighed, his shoulders slumped. "I know. What am I supposed to do? This wasn't supposed to happen again!"

"Again? What do you mean again?"

He shook his head. "I can't get into it right now. The memory...it still hurts too much." I could tell he was spiraling down toward depression, and I knew how that felt, so I decided to save him.

"Come on." I stood and walked toward the stairs.

"Where are we going?" he blinked, following me up the steps.

"To my room. I'll play the song for you."

"The one you sang in the music room?" I could hear excitement in his voice.

"Yes." We got to my room and I picked up my guitar before sitting on the bed. He sat across from me and I began strumming.

"_White lips, pale face,_

_breathing in the snowflakes._

_Burnt lungs, sour taste._

_Lights gone, days end,_

_struggling to pay rent._

_Long nights, strange men._

_They say she's in the class A Team,_

_stuck in her daydream,_

_been this way since eighteen,_

_but lately, her face seems_

_slowly sinking, wasting,_

_crumbling like pastries,_

_and they scream,_

_the worst things in life come free to us._

_And she's just under the upper hand,_

_go mad for a couple grams._

_She don't wanna go outside tonight._

_And in her pipe, flies to the Motherland,_

_sells love to another man._

_It's too cold outside_

_for angels to fly._

_Angels to fly._

_Ripped gloves, raincoat,_

_try to swim, stay afloat._

_Dry house, wet clothes._

_Loose change, bank notes,_

_weary-eyed, dry throat._

_Call girl, no phone._

_And they say she's in the class A Team,_

_stuck in her daydream,_

_been this way since eighteen,_

_but lately, her face seems_

_slowly sinking, wasting,_

_crumbling like pastries,_

_and they scream,_

_the worst things in life come free to us._

_And she's just under the upper hand,_

_go mad for a couple grams._

_She don't wanna go outside tonight._

_And in her pipe, flies to the Motherland,_

_sells love to another man._

_It's too cold outside_

_for angels to fly._

_An angel will die, covered in white._

_Closed eye, and hoping for a better life._

_This time, we'll fade out tonight, _

_straight down the line._

_And they say she's in the class A Team,_

_stuck in her daydream,_

_been this way since eighteen,_

_but lately, her face seems_

_slowly sinking, wasting,_

_crumbling like pastries,_

_and they scream,_

_the worst things in life come free to us._

_And we're all under the upper hand,_

_go mad for a couple grams._

_We don't wanna go outside tonight._

_And in a pipe, fly to the Motherland,_

_sell love to another man._

_It's too cold outside_

_for angels to fly, to fly, to fly,_

_angels to die."_

I hadn't looked at him the whole time I sang, but when I was done, he applauded and I looked up to see his eyes sparkling. "That was bloody brilliant!"

I blushed. "Nah."

"It was, though!"

"Thank you."

"Could you help me? I sorta wrote a song on the way over here. I could use some help with it."

"Well, let me hear it first."

He sang it for me, and I was amazed at his voice. It was nothing how I would imagine it. It was so deep, and real that I just sat in awe, even after he was done.

"Well?" he asked, chewing his lip nervously. "What do you think?"

"I think you're a bloody good songwriter, that you need absolutely no help, and that you should sing that at the show tomorrow."

"You think so?"

"Definitely. I'll even play for you. Sing it again." He did, and I added the music. We were a power couple!...Not like that. Okay, maybe Dynamic Duo is a better term. Either way, all I knew was, it was going to be the best show I'd had yet.

**A/N: Ehrmahgad! Zayn likes Liam! He also has a stalker! WHO IS IT?**

**Why the fuck is Lou so caught up with Stan?**

**Harry wrote a song!**

**Ed sang A Team! **

**They're becoming friends!**

**It's 1 am right now!**

**Ik, ik, sorry idk what the fuck is wrong with me right now. Maybe cuz I haven't slept in like a month? -_-**

**Ugh, anyway, I once again apologize for not updating 50SOG. I will tomorrow, though. I promise. :)**

**Review?**

**~Lulu xx**


	4. Harry's Song

**Hiiii! I don't feel like explaining again why this is so late, just check 50SOG please (take pity on me, i have cramps). Soooo...yeah, enjoy.**

**Ed's POV**

It was lunchtime again, and we were all bored to tears at the flow of conversation. Or should I say, Louis' flow. He'd been talking about Stan the entire time. I looked at Harry, who was sitting across from me. His usually bright eyes were dim with sorrow as Lou droned on about his 'best friend.' I then glanced around the table. Eleanor, on Lou's other side, looked as though she were in the middle of a boring history lesson, and kept rolling her eyes at Danielle, who would shake her head in response. Liam watched in amusement as Niall stole Justin's food, and Justin and Zayn stared at Tommo in disbelief. I wasn't particularly thrilled with things either.

"-so Stan said, 'I don't blame her! If my boobs were that small, I'd want knockers too!' And I said, 'Stan, mate, you can't-'"

"Louis."

That wasn't much, just enough for him to look at me in surprise. Then again, I couldn't even remember the last time I'd actually spoke to him, if ever. "Yeah, Ed?"

"Look around, Lou. No one cares."

And he did, somehow looking crestfallen as El rubbed his back. "Oh. Okay then."

"Oh, thank God," Zayn breathed.

"I don't know how much more of that I could have taken," Justin said. "Thanks, Ed, mate." I nodded as he turned back to his plate and froze. "Where's my brownie?" He glared at Niall, who shrugged.

"I don't know."

"So you didn't eat it?" This was much more amusing than Lou's Stan talk.

"No?"

"Niall." Justin's tone was dangerous and Ni squirmed under his gaze. "There's chocolate on your face.

"I'm sorry!" the blonde cried, launching himself into Justin's arms. "Please don't be mad at me! It just looked so yummy and so lonely sitting there!"

"Awww!" everyone chorused at him hiding in his boyfriend's shirt.

"I'm not mad at you, Ni. Just next time, save me some, yeah?"

"Okay," Niall sniffed, sitting up. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

I turned away as they kissed, looking at Harry again. He smiled at the couple sadly, turning his eyes to me. I patted his hand to let him know I understood his pain.

"Thanks, Ed," he sighed, and I nodded.

"Ready for the show?" All eyes swung over to us.

"I don't know. I don't think it's such a good idea..." he bit his lip, and glanced at Louis, who watched in confusion.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing, Lou, don't worry about it." He looked offended and struck up a conversation with Zayn. "I just...I don't think I'm ready. I just feel like I'm jumping the gun, ya know? I haven't known..." his eyes flickered to Lou, who was obviously still listening, "...her that long. What if she figures it out and hates me? I don't think I could handle it."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"You think I'm being ridiculous?"

I nodded.

"But...I just...I'm just scared, Ed."

"I'll be up there with you, don't forget that."

"You're right." He sat up a little straighter. "By the way, I um...I changed a few lines. It still fits the rhythm of the song, so just play how we practiced."

I nodded and finished off my tea.

"Be right back, lads, I need to use the loo." Lou pecked Eleanor's cheek and stood.

"Mind if I come with you, mate?"

Something flashed in Lou's eyes. Panic? It was gone before I could be certain. He forced a chuckle. "Nonsense, Hazza. I don't need an escort."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "But I didn't mean-"

"It's alright, I understand. Be right back." With that, he skipped off, Harry frowning after him.

"What was that about?"

I shrugged. "That was weird."

"Eh, he's probably gone to have a wank," Niall said, eating a chip.

"Ni!" Liam gasped as El and Dani giggled.

"What? He could have!"

"But he goes to the loo everyday!" Li protested.

"So?"

I shook my head and smirked at Harry, who grinned back. Only Nialler. The giggling and jokes continued until Lou came back.

"How was the loo?" Justin sniggered as Lou sat back down.

"Same as it always is, I suppose." He frowned in confusion as everyone laughed.

"So you had a good time..._relieving_ yourself?" Zayn asked. More laughing.

"Sure...I guess."

Niall was in tears at this point. El and Dani were clutching to each other, giggling madly. Zayn and Justin were slapping the table and clapping their hands. Even Liam cracked a smile while Harry snickered.

"Anyone wanna tell me what the hell is so funny?" Lou demanded.

"Sure. Li, you wanna give Lou a _hand_?" Niall asked and cracked up with the rest of us.

"I think he has enough for the _job_."

Niall looked impressed. "Not bad, Li." Liam smiled.

"What the fuck are you all talking about?" Tommo was frustrated as we all went into laughing fits again. It wasn't all THAT funny, and it was really immature, but it felt nice. I couldn't remember the last time I had laughed so hard. If only then we had known what he'd actually been doing, there would have been no jokes made...

Niall smirked as the bell rang. "Let's just say, Lou, that if three's a threesome, and two's a twosome...I can see why they call you _hand_some."

All the color drained from his face as he finally understood. "Go to hell, the lot of you!" He stormed off as the rest of us collected our things and slowly left to go to class.

"Meet me in the auditorium directly after school," I managed to mutter to Harry before he left. He nodded, still looking nervous, and I went through the lyrics for A Team again as I sat in maths. Harry wasn't the only nervous one. I only hoped everything went right.

_You think I'm not paying attention to you, but I am, Zayn, I am. I love you more than my life, so how could I not? I can't wait until you know about my love for you, until we can be together. As soon as everything is prepared, nothing will stand in the way of our true love. Especially not that Liam Payne. How can you love him, Z? He's no good for you. Can't you understand that I'm your perfect match?_

_No, you can't, because you're blinded by love. But it's okay, my lovely Arab. It's all a part of the plan...and the plan is coming along perfectly. You shall be mine, and mine alone. And I will be yours. And we'll live happily ever after._

_I'm looking down at the plans now. I'm connecting the line from A to B. It's coming along so wonderfully. Pity you can't know. Sometimes, I think you could, and I reach out to tell you, to share my burning passion for you with you...but your eyes are not on me. Even as we talk together, I don't have the pleasure of staring into those gorgeous hazel eyes, because they're on him, always on him. I encourage you to go after him, but you scoff at me, you tell me you have no chance, just because he's in love with that cheerleader._

_So I tell you to find someone better, someone who can love you the right way. Do you remember what you said, Zaynie? You said there is no one better. You said that he's the only one for you. That hurt me, babe. A lot. But ya know, it's okay. You can make it up to me later, when my plan is sorted through, and you're all mine. And even if it takes a while...well, it doesn't matter. I'd wait forever for you._

**Niall's POV**

As usual, the front row was empty, just for us. We proudly call ourselves the 'Tommo Crew.' It might sound strange to anyone else, but Lou's a good lad. Sure he's popular, but he's far from being a jerk, like some of the other jocks. He's treated like royalty out of respect, and he appreciates any favor done for him.

Anyway, we all went into the auditorium and sat in our seats, joking around with each other. I settled between Justin and Zayn, laughing at most of the things they said. They were funny, those two. After a while, Ed walked onto the stage, guitar in hand. I sighed longingly, staring at the beautiful instrument.

"Still want to learn how to play?" Justin whispered, wrapping an arm around me. I only nodded."Why don't you ask him for lessons then? The worse he can do is say no, but there's no harm in trying, right?"

I stared at him in amazemennt. "I love you."

He chuckled. "Love you too." He kissed my forehead and I leaned into his embrace as Ed reached the microphone.

"Hello, everyone. Thank you all for coming. I'll be doing a few covers, and an original song." There was applause as he finished speaking and I looked around as I clapped. The auditorium was nearly full and I wondered if anyone would ever come out to hear me sing...not that I'm any good...

My attention was pulled back to the stage as Ed sang Viva La Vida, Haven't Met You Yet, and Won't Go Home Without You. Each song was performed flawlessly and followed by thunderous applause. "Thank you all, very much. Now, for my song. It's called The A Team, and it's about someone who was very close to me." He cleared his throat and strummed a beautiful tune. "_White lips, pale face, breathing in snowflakes..._" All I can say is, it was breathtaking. After our clapping died down when he was finished, he spoke again. "Now, that's all the singing from me today..." there was a loud chorus of 'awww' "...but my new mate Harry has a song for you all."

I stared in astonishment as Harry walked on, looking nervous. I looked down the row, and I wasn't the only one surprised by this. Everyone pretty much looked dumbfounded. "H-Hello. I um...wrote a song and I um...I hope you like it." He nodded to Ed, who began to play softly. And he opened his mouth to sing.

_"I'm broken, do you hear me?_  
_I'm blinded, but you are everything I see._  
_I'm dancing alone._  
_I'm praying that your heart will just turn around._

_And as I walk up to your door,_  
_My head turns to face the floor,_  
_'cause I cant look you in the eyes and say_

_When he opens his arms_  
_and holds you close tonight,_  
_it just won't feel right,_  
_'cause I can love you more than this._  
_When he lays you down,_  
_I might just die inside._  
_It just don't feel right,_  
_'cause I can love you more than this,_  
_can love you more than this."/_

_I exchanged glances with Justin, then looked over at Lou, whose mouth was hanging open. Harry had talent, no doubt about that._

_/"If I'm louder, would you see me?_  
_Would you lay down in my arms and rescue me?_  
_'Cause we are the same._  
_You save me, but when you leave, it's gone again._

_And then I see you on the street_  
_in his arms. I get weak._  
_My body fails, I'm on my knees, praying_

_When he opens his arms_  
_and holds you close tonight,_  
_it just won't feel right,_  
_'cause I can love you more than this._  
_When he lays you down,_  
_I might just die inside._  
_It just don't feel right,_  
_'cause I can love you more than this,_  
_can love you more than this, _  
_yeah._

_I've never had the words to say,_  
_but now I'm asking you to stay_  
_for a little while inside my arms._  
_And as you close your eyes tonight,_  
_I pray that you will see the light_  
_that's shining from the stars above._

_When he opens his arms_  
_and holds you close tonight,_  
_it just don't feel right,_  
_'cause I can love you more than this._  
_When he lays you down,_  
_I might just die inside._  
_It just don't feel right,_  
_'cause I can love you more than this,_  
_can love you more than this."_

Both the music and the singing stopped, and the auditorium was dead silent. Harry's eyes scanned the crowd before glancing at Ed, who shrugged. "Thank you," he murmured and turned to walk away before the place exploded. I jumped to my feet, Justin right behind me and clapped along with everyone else. Some people were stomping on the floor and others were cat-calling. Harry blushed, bowed, pointed to Ed, thanked us again and exited the stage.

When he finally managed to shake off all the girls, we were all still waitinng to meet him by the door. "Harry, you prick!" Louis yelled, jumping on him. "Why didn't you tell me you can sing?"

He blushed and shrugged, turning to Ed. "Thanks again. That was...wow."

"Of course. And if you ever think up more songs, let me know, okay?"

"You'd do that?" Harry asked, surprised.

The redhead smiled. "Anything for a friend." Harry squealed and hugged him, making him laugh.

"Babe, why don't you ask him now?" Justin whispered, squeezing my hand.

"Ask who what?" Louis, you nosy prat.

I blushed as everyone's attention turned to me. "Nothing."

"Niall. Come on, you've been wanting it for a long time. Just ask. The worst thing he can do is say no, like I said."

I glanced at Ed, biting my lip nervously. His blue eyes looked into mine curiously. Sure, he was a nice person, great songwriter, and a basically professional guitarist, but...he intimidated me. So I sighed and shook my head and buried my face in my baby's shirt.

"Ed, Niall would like to play the guitar. Could you give him lessons?"

"Justin!" I shrieked angrily.

"What?" His brown eyes looked down into mine. "You should follow your dreams, Niall."

"I know, but he probably doesn't want to waste his time on me!"

"I'll be more than happy to give you lessons, Ni."

I turned and stared at him in disbelief. "What? You will?"

"Yeah, it's like I told Harry, anything for a friend." I couldn't contain myself and kept into his arms as well. Everyone laughed at me, but I couldn't care less. I was walking on air...

Until later that night, all tucked up in bed, when I remembered my dangerous secret. I would somehow have to hide it from Ed. There was no way he could know...

**hiii! did you all like Harry's Song? I know I do!**

**WHO IS ZAYN'S STALKER OMGHI CANT EVEN HANDLE THIS AND IM THE ONE WRITING IT I JUST**

**Review?**

**~Lulu xx**


	5. Guitar Lesson

**HEYOOOOO! here's the next chapter. **

**DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA**

**Louis' POV**

I couldn't believe Harry didn't tell me he had talent, or that he'd written a song! It was the Wednesday after the show, and Harry and Ed were closer than ever. I was a little jealous, but I let it go because I was glad that Ed finally found a good friend. I still don't know his background story except that he'd been through a lot. Harry's a great guy and I'm glad they founded a friendship. I missed him, though.

"Hey, Harry," I interrupted his conversation with Ed during lunch.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna come over today?"

His emerald eyes darkened. "Is Stan still there?"

I blinked, confused by his sudden coldness. "Yeah..."

"Then no." He turned back to his redheaded friend and rolled his eyes. Ed reached across the table and patted his arm. I didn't know exactly why, but that movement pissed me off.

"What the fuck, Harry? What's your problem with Stan?" Everyone at the table turned and looked at me, but I didn't care.

He had the nerve to laugh. "My problem's not with _Stanley_, you wanker."

"Oh, so I'm the problem then, huh, Styles?"

"Lou, calm down," Eleanor murmured, rubbing my back. I shook off her hand, glaring at Harry.

"Yes, Tomlinson, you are, actually."

"Yeah? How's that?"

He chuckled again, but his eyes were glittering with anger, irritation...hate. "Well, maybe if you weren't such a rude prat around guests when your arrogant boyfriend's there, it wouldn't be a problem."

"Don't you dare talk about Stan like that."

"I don't need to talk about him. You do enough of that."

"What? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"That means that maybe if you want your other friends to stick around, you shouldn't ramble on about your boyfriend that no one gives a shit about."

"Stan's not my boyfriend, tosser. And I don't ramble about him."

"Are you sure about that? You two seemed pretty cozy to me."

I couldn't believe him. "Sounds like someone's jealous."

He snorted. "Oh please. I couldn't be jealous of a toad like him if I tried."

"STOP TALKING ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!"

"Lou, mate, calm d-"

I turned and faced the boy who spoke. "Just shut the fuck up, Niall!" He flinched and leaned into Justin.

"Hey!" Justin frowned at me, wrapping his arm around the blonde. "Don't talk to him like that!"

"Yeah, Tommo, you're getting out of hand," Liam said sternly.

I looked around the table. whoever wasn't frowning at me was looking at their plates. "Alright. You all think what you want." I turned back to Harry. "Fuck you."

"Don't. Stan will be jealous of his little runt shagging his friends."

I laughed without humor. "You know what? Don't worry about my friends. Because you're not one of them." I grabbed my books and practically ran to the loo.

Making sure it was empty, I locked the door behind me and set my books down. "They don't need you, Tommo. They don't want you. Nobody wants you." I then proceeded to make myself feel better. No, I didn't wank. But I did relieve myself, as Zayn liked to put it. I knew it was wrong, what I did, but I couldn't help it. I had to. With tears running down my face, I indulged in my bad habit. I didn't care that it was bad for my mental and physical health. I didn't care that I needed professional help. I cared about nothing but making myself feel good.

It was lonely, but that's how it had to be.

Niall's POV

I bit my lip and stared at the door. I didn't want to go in. I would probably just embarrass myself. _Damn you, Justin_, I thought, reaching out to ring the doorbell.

The door opened and a pretty woman with red hair opened the door. "You must be Niall," she smiled at me.

"Yes," I smiled back. "Are you Mrs. Sheeran?"

"Oh, honey, just call me Beth. Come on in." I walked inside after her. "Eddie's in his room upstairs. You'll know which one." She began walking toward the kitchen.

"How will I know?"

She turned and smiled at me. "You'll hear him singing."

I nodded and started up the stairs. There were four doors, all closed except the bathroom. I stopped and listened, and could hear muted singing coming from the end if the hallway. Swallowing my nerves, I went to the door and knocked. He kept playing and singing, so I cracked the door open. He was sitting on his bed, mouth wide open in song. I thought he might have yelled at me for just walking in, but he just stared at me.

_"Oh, I swear to you, I'll be there for you._  
_This is not a driveby..."_

I stood awkwardly, waiting for him to finish, but to my surprise, he paused his playing and patted the space next to him. I sat, watching in amazement as his fingers moved over the strings of his guitar quickly, expertly, no mistake to be found. He smiled as he played the last note and I clapped.

"Thanks. So, you ready to get started?"

"Yeah buddy!" I said excitedly, staring at the beautiful instrument in his hands.

"Whoa, tiger. Slow down. Before you play, you have to learn to read music."

"Read music?" I frowned, wanting to just start right away. "Well, you're the expert. Show me how, I guess."

He smiled. "It'll be a lot easier to learn and remember songs if you can read the music to them."

"Right then. Learn me how to read music!"

He chuckled, placed his guitar in the stand and grabbed a few sheets off his desk against the opposite wall. Returning to sit next to me, he proceeded to explain the different notes for each line in the paper, and what the spaces inbetween meant as well. It was fairly easy.

"So, think you can remember that?"

I nodded and repeated everything he said to me nearly verbatim...the important parts, anyway. He grinned.

"Would you like to move on, or will that be all for today?"

I looked at him in horror. "Oh no, more please!"

He chuckled, but grabbed his guitar. "Ready to play some chords, then?" I bit my lip, feeling extremely awkward. "What's wrong, Niall?"

"I um...I'm left-handed." His eyes went wide and he just stared at me. I sighed in disappointment. "I know, I'm a freak. You don't have to say it."

He shook his head. "Ni, that's the last thing on my mind. I was just thinking that I should have remembered that."

It was my turn to stare...in confusion. "You already knew?"

"Of course I knew. I'm an idiot for not thinking about it. I'll tell ya what, next time you come, I'll have a guitar just for you." He placed the beautiful instrument back on the stand.

"Really?"

"Of course."

I squealed and threw myself into his arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He chuckled again and stroked my hair. "Anything for you, Nialler."

I pulled away, a huge smile still on my face. "You're the best, Ed. Sometimes I wonder why you're so quiet."

His face immediately fell and he tore his eyes away from me, staring at the wall instead. I began to get worried after a few more minutes if complete silence.

"Ed, buddy, you okay?" I reached out to pat his shoulder. He whimpered and moved away. "Ed?" I waved my hand in front of his face, but he only flinched, as if expecting me to hit him. Suddenly, he was crying, and seemingly struggling to breathe. I panicked and ran into the hall. "Beth!" I called desperately. "BETH!"

She appeared at the bottom of the steps. "What is it, Niall? What's wrong?"

"I don't know!" I pulled at my hair. "Ed's just...he's not breathing right and-"

"Oh my God." She ran up the stairs toward me and past me. "You might wanna go, Niall. Ed won't be able to practice any more today." With that, she entered his room and shut the door before I could protest. I bit my lip in frustration. I wanted to help him somehow. It was y fault he freaked out.

Sighing, I decided to take Beth's advice. I left the house, taking with me regret and frustration. Whipping out my phone, I texted Harry and asked if I could come over. There was no way I could be alone right now. He agreed and sent me his address. Turns out he didn't live far from Ed, so I walked. Hesitating slightly, I rang the door bell, silently praying I wouldn't make a fool out of myself.

The door opened and my jaw may or may not have dropped to the ground. Harry stood there in all his perfectness. His chocolate curls tousled, green eyes sparkling, red lips plump and kissable. And to make matters worse (or better, depending how you look at it), he was shirtless, showing off his perfectly toned abs to the world. Yes, I have a little crush on Harry. I mean, who wouldn't? He's like a brunette Apollo. He's sex on legs for crying out loud.

"Hey, Niall," he said, his voice deep and appealing and for a second, I wondered what it would sound like moaning my name in pleasure, his long fingers threaded through my hair as I swallowed his long, thick manhood, tasting all his delicious juices...

Whoa there, Ni. Bad boner jeans. "Hey, Harry. Um...nice birth marks you have there." I looked pointedly at the two brown spots on his abs.

He blushed. "They're um...not birth marks. Anyway, why don't you come in?"

_I wanna come in alright...come inside of you..._ Mentally slapping and cursing myself, I walked through the threshhold as he stepped aside. "Thanks, mate." We made our way to his spacious living area and sat on the creme leather sofa.

"So what's up?" he asked curiously. God, is there ever a time he doesn't look good enough to eat? _NIALL!_ I scolded myself. _You have a boyfriend! A wonderful, sweet, caring boyfriend who's in love with you and you love him, so stop it! You like Justin! Justin and music and food, but not Harry!_

My stomach chose that exact moment to make a noise like a dying whale before growling. I flushed, looking at the carpet and clutching my abdomen in embarrassment, but Harry only laughed. "Hungry, Nialler?" I nodded. "Well come on, let's go into the kitchen." He stood again and walked toward the back of the house. I followed, still embarrassed. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Anything," I mumbled.

"Do you want to stay for dinner? It's nearly ready."

I knew I shouldn't, that I had to get home soon, but I so desperately wanted to. "Um, yeah. I'll just call me dad." I walked swiftly back to the living area, dialing my dad on the way.

"Niall? Where are you?"

"Um...I'm staying at Harry's house for dinner."

He was quiet for a moment. "You know what's going to happen when you get here."

I swallowed. "Yeah," I croaked.

"Alright. Be home by nine. And don't be late." The line went dead and I shuddered.

"Ni?" I turned to see Harry coming out of the kitchen, carrying a cup of red liquid. "I brought you some juice."

"Thanks," I grinned, taking a sip. "So if those aren't birth marks, what are they?"

He blushed slightly. "Umm...nipples."

I choked on my Hawaiian punch. "_Nipples?_"

"Yeah, weird, I know."

"Freaky is more like," I muttered.

"Aw, don't be mean, Ni!" He pretended to pout and it took every noun e of will power not to pounce on him and suck his bottom lip.

I pretended to laugh. "Aw, you know I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Ni," he grinned. Right then, I decided that I didn't care how angry at me dad wad for skipping out on dinner. I was determined to have fun while I could, no matter the price I had to pay later.

But as I found out later that night, sometimes, the few moments of pleasure aren't worth the excruciating pain.

**AWWWW, NI, BABY, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH DALIDAHLEIADF**

**So? Thoughts? Thoughts of any kind?**

**...idek.**

**~Lulu xx**


	6. A Better Life

**Hi. So, in this chapter, there's Jiall angst, Larry angst, Lirry angst, Ned angst, Ed Sheeran angst, and just angst angst angst.**

**I would apologize, but I'm not even sorry.**

**Justin's POV**

Niall walked into the cafeteria with a slight limp. It was strange for 2 reasons: first, he was never late for lunch. Second, I hadn't seen him at all that morning. I went over to help him. "Niall, what's wrong? Why are you late?" I asked, helping him to the table. I had never seen him in such a state.

"I'm fine, Justin," he said, grabbing my shoulder. "I just had a little accident this morning, is all."

Somehow I knew he was lying. Still I help him to sit in his usual space next to Liam. Everyone fussed over him. He was considered the baby of the group, even though Harry was younger. Niall was just so much more child-like. He even looked younger, as Harry would tower over him...well, everyone really. Honestly, Louis was the shortest, and he was sensitive about it. We all thought it was cute though, especially Liam. He like to tease Lou about it.

"What on earth happened?" Liam asked in his fatherly way.

"I, um, tripped," he stuttered, obviously lying.

"Niall, I can see right through you," I said.

He squirmed, looking uncomfortable. "I promise, that's all that happened."

I sighed heavily, but let it go. "Are you hungry, sweetie?"

He smiled at me weakly. "When am I not?" I grinned back, but I knew his smile was forced. "Can you get me some food, babe?"

"Anything for you." I kissed his cheek quickly before getting in line. I scanned over the food , not paying much attention. Why would he lie to me? We were always honest with each other. That's what I love about our relationship. We talked about it when we got together. One hundred percent honesty. As far as I know, he has kept to that. Then again, if he's lying now, who knows what else he's lied about.

I looked over at him suspiciously, and, for the first time, untrustingly. Was he cheating on me? Did he find someone else? I thought about his limp. That can happen after a hard shag. Is that what happened last night? Is that why he didn't answer my texts? Because someone else was making him feel good? I bit my lip as tears stung in my eyes. Why would he cheat on me? Wasn't I good enough anymore? He told me he was a virgin. But he didn't want to give it to me? Why not? Didn't he love me anymore?

"Can I help you?" the lunch lady behind the counter asked.

"Ummm..." ignoring the stinging in my eyes, I looked over the selection. "The turkey sandwich will be fine, thank you." I took the sandwich back over to the table, and set it down in front of Niall. "There you go, babe. Turkey."

He smiled up at me sweetly. "Thank you," he said, pecking my lips.

"How does your leg look?"

He seemed nervous. "Um, pretty bad I guess."

"Niall, why are you lying to me?"

"I-I'm not."

Everyone was watching us, but I didn't give a fuck. "Let me see your leg. If it's that bad, maybe someone should take a look at it."

He looked angry all of a sudden. "What are you, a doctor?"

"Niall. I can tell when you're lying to me." I crossed my arms stubbornly. "You're not okay. I just care about you. Is it such a bad thing?"

His eyes teared up. "You don't trust me."

I was annoyed, extremely so. "So, am I not allowed to care anymore? You're my boyfriend and I love you. Let me see."

He sighed, annoyed, but propped his leg on my lap. "Fine."

I rolled the leg of his trousers above his knee, almost puking at the sight. Zayn leaned over my shoulder to look, letting out a low "holy shit." The skin around his knee was heavily bruised, different shades of black, blue, and purple. It was also swollen and seemingly throbbed.

"Oh my god, Niall." Tears of a different nature threatened to overflow. "Who did this to you?"

"Wh-What do you mean? I tripped and fell on the stairs."

I shook my head at his cover story. "Niall." I looked him in the eye. "Someone did this to you. I can see finger markings." He was rapidly shaking his head. "TELL ME, NIALL!" I yelled all of a sudden, and he cowered into Liam, who frowned at me. I never yelled, but I was pissed at whoever hurt my baby.

"Justin, he's clearly uncomfortable talking about it right now," Li said, still frowning. "So you need to back off."

"You know what?" I stood, still fuming. "Fuck you, Liam. And you too, Niall, for lying to me." I stormed away.

"PMS much, Justin?" Liam called after me, and everyone laughed. I flashed my middle finger behind me as the door slammed shut.

Taking a deep breath, I decided to go home. Mum would know what to do. She hadn't abandoned me, like my piece of shit father did. She'd know exactly how to handle this.

**Liam's POV**

"What's his problem?" Danielle asked, rolling her eyes.

"He's a jerk is his problem," I muttered, rubbing Niall's back.

"Don't say that. He just cares, is all."

"Whatever you say, Ni. But you should really get that looked at." Zayn was staring at him in concern. "It doesn't look good."

Niall bit his lip, playing with his sandwich. "Niall, may I speak to you alone for a moment?" Everyone except Harry was staring, as always whenever Ed said something. He had a beautiful melodic voice. I knew why he never spoke. He told me he trusted me enough to keep the secret of his dark past. I asked him to tell Dani since she's practically my soulmate. He did, and told El as well. We all kept our mouths shut, pretending we knew nothing.

"Uh...s-sure." Niall fixed his pants and left with Ed.

"Oh look, Eddie boy has another friend," Louis muttered sourly.

"What are you implying, Tommo?" Zayn raised an eyebrow.

Lou grinned, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Oh, nothing of importance."

"Then keep your big mouth shut," Harry snapped, and I groaned internally as Lou smiled bitterly.

"Did you say something, Harold?"

"Yes, Lewis, I did."

I could feel the malice radiating from him. "I don't have a big mouth, dumbass. I only say what's necessary."

"It's not necessary to talk about Stan constantly, is it? Or did I miss the memo?" Harry asked, faking a sweet smile.

"You missed the memo on quite a few things. Like, how not to dress like a lecturer, Hazza."

Harry smiled, but I could tell he was hurt. "Just a word of advice? You might wanna get rid of the sailor boy look. A few times was cute enough, but now, you're laying on a little thick, don'tcha think, boobear?"

Louis' face was one of pure fury. "Fuck you."

"Check with Stan to see if it's alright?"

Lou said nothing, only picked up his energy juice and dumped it on Harry's head. Dani and El gasped.

"YOU FUCKING PRICK!" Curly screamed. "THIS IS VINTAGE!" He dabbed at the material of his blazer with a few napkins, muttering something that sounded like "I'm so sorry, Dad...so sorry."

"Like I give a shit. Stop talking about my best friend."

Harry sighed tiredly. "I'm so done with you, Louis. Just...stay away from me."

"Gladly."

Harry picked up his books and started walking away. "Why did you do that, Lou?" Zayn shook his head. "Seriously, what's happening to you?" He grabbed his bag and also left.

Louis turned to Eleanor, who slapped him. He held his red cheek in shock as she glared at him. "I don't know who the fuck you are, but whatever you did to my boyfriend, undo it. I agreed to go out with you because I thought you were different." She looked disgusted. "I guess I was wrong." She followed Zayn out the door.

Lou looked at Dani, who shook her head at him. "You deserved that, Lou. Harry didn't do anything to you." She grabbed her crutches, and after pecking me, hobbled after Eleanor.

Louis turned and looked at me, as we were the only two at the table. "Li-" he started, his watery eyes pleading.

"No, Tommo. El's right. I don't know who you are anymore. And frankly, if that's how you treat people just for having an opinion, I'm not so sure I want to be in your group." I shook my head. "I'm going to go find Harry and make sure he's okay. Try to get your act together while I'm gone." Looking once more into hurt blue eyes, I hurried off to find Harry.

And find him, I did. On the roof, to be exact. "Harry, you okay?"

His eyes were red, tears leaking from them. "I wish I could jump, you know?"

That scared me a little. We were five stories up, and he could die. "Why, Harry?"

"Because I'm in love with a dick who hates me."

"Lou doesn't hate you...wait, in love?" Something clicked. He looked at me, as if waiting for me to judge him. I pulled him into a hug instead. "It's alright that you love him, Harry. I don't care, really." I just held him as he sobbed on my shoulder, my heart sinking in my chest.

"It's just so hard, you know?" He pulled away, sniffling. "I don't even know if my dad would approve, and all I want is for him to be proud of me."

"I'm sure he is, Harry. Can I ask you something?" He nodded. "Why were you apologizing to your father earlier? About the blazer?"

He smiled sadly. "This was his favorite suit jacket."

"I'm sure he'll forgive you for it."

"You don't understand, Li." He took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes. "My father shot himself three years ago."

**Niall's POV**

Ed dragged me to the bathroom, checked each stall to make sure it was empty, and locked the door behind us. "What really happened?"

"I um...fell up the stairs." It wasn't a complete lie, but he looked into my eyes and shook his head.

"You can be honest with me, Niall. Whatever you say won't leave this bathroom."

I looked at the floor, unable to meet his eyes. Ed had kind of a more...inner beauty than anything and it was showing in that moment.

"If I tell you my story, will you tell me yours?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Okay. Well, you know my song, A Team?" I nodded, confused. "It's about my mum."

"You're mum's a lovely woman."

"No, Niall. Was." I frowned.

"Huh?"

"The woman I live with now is my aunt. Me mum died when I was twelve. I call my auntie 'mum' because I miss using that title." His eyes watered.

"What did she die of?" I was a little afraid of the answer.

"Didn't you pay attention to the song?"

"It was beautiful."

"Niall, it's about a crack whore." I gasped. "She would sell her body to make money. We lived in dumps, sometimes literally, because she used the money to buy drugs, mainly crack. I was practically starved, you could see my ribs. I didn't dare complain because then she'd beat me, until I couldn't move." Tears were streaming down his face.

"Once she had a customer who was gay." He swallowed thickly. "He asked her how much did she want for some time with me. Seventy pounds was all she asked for. She grabbed the money and ran off, probably to buy more drugs. He took me to his house, stripped off my clothes and threw me on the bed. I was only nine years old at the time, and very naive about sex. When he raped me...I cried out, I screamed for my mum. I don't remember much, only being in pain for a long time and then passing out. I woke up freezing and alone in a gutter. I couldn't move because my bum hurt so much, and there was a lot of blood on my pants."

I was frozen in horror as he took a deep breath. "The raping continued until I was twelve. By that time, I was already a mute because once, after a rape when I was ten, I asked if mum could use the money to buy food because I was so hungry. She responded by beating me and saying that I didn't deserve to speak. That I was a stupid little boy who knew nothing about life. After that, she'd slap me around anytime I opened my mouth." He looked into my eyes, his blue-gray ones emitting all the built up hurt.

"So I stopped talking. I stopped protesting about being raped every night, I stopped begging for food, I stopped thinking that things would get better. One night, when I was twelve, mum told me, 'Things will get better for us, Eddie. We'll have a better life. I'll get help, go to rehab, and get a real job, and you'll go to a real school. Won't you like that?' I didn't say anything. Later, a man bought me for a higher price than ever offered, two hundred pounds. Of course, mum snatched up the money greedily and ran off. This man was particularly rough with me, and I bled for the first time since the first night. I decided then that I didn't want to live like that anymore. So I went to find my aunt's house. Mum had took me there once, and I always remembered where it was."

He took another deep breath. "Auntie Beth found me passed out on her doorstep a little later. She took me inside, woke me up and asked what happened. I couldn't answer her. I didn't know how to. I hadn't spoken in close to three years. She cleaned me up and wanted to take me to the hospital, but I refused to go. She got a call as she was putting me to bed. They'd found mum dead inside a crack house. She'd overdosed, and it was way too late to save her. I cried and cried that night. I tried as hard as I could to hate her, but it was impossible. I loved mum too much."

He smiled tenderly. "Niall, you're crying."

I touched my face only to bring my hand away wet. And that's when I started sobbing. "I'm s-sorry! That's so a-awful, I just...that's h-horrible!"

He pulled me into a tight hug. "It's awful, yes, but it's all in the past. What matters right now is you." He leaned away and looked into my eyes. "What happened, Nialler?"

I figured if he could relive all that pain for me, I could tell him too. "Well, it all started when my mom left."

**Okay, maybe I'm a little sorry, that was soooo sad! Aww, crying!**

**Poor Eddie...and poor Niall...and poor Harry... :'(**

**Review?**

**~Lulu xx**


	7. Rose Petals

**Okay, so to make up for all the Jiall angst last chapter, I wrote some Jiall fluff and slight smut. Very slight. As in only a handjob. But it's cute, I promise. And yeah, that's pretty much all this chapter is.**

**Enjoy! xx**

**Niall's POV**

Justin didn't come to school the next day, leaving me to wonder if I'd done something wrong. He didn't contact me either, so I had no idea what he could have been thinking. I worried Ed all day. When he saw me in class or in the hallway, he'd give me a pat on the shoulder and murmur "It'll be alright."

To distract myself, I practiced walking so I wouldn't limp and raise suspicions. Only Ed knew about what went on at home, and that's how I wanted it to stay. Part of me wanted to tell Harry because he's a fucking sex god (let's be honest), and it would give me a reason to talk to him, but my common sense told me it was also a dumb idea, because we were already friends.

Louis bought Eleanor a dozen roses and gave them to her at lunch, along with an apology. He also apologized to the rest of us "for being a right prick." We accepted, of course, and things went back to almost normal. Harry also accepted, but told him not to expect things to go back to the way they were. He was a bit more distant to the rest of us, clinging more to Ed.

By Friday, with still no sign of Justin, I was getting seriously worried. He didn't answer my calls or texts and I was determined to go by his house and see what was going on.

So, after school, Ed was singing in the auditorium as usual, and I really wanted to go, but I decided that if Justin was home, we could spend a few hours together...or not, depending on if he wanted to be with me.

"Hey, Niall, where ya going?"

I looked up to see none other than mister sex god himself. Doing my best not to drool, I explained to him the situation.

"Aw, Justin can wait. Come with me to the show."

"I don't know, Harry. I really...I mean..." I shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know."

"Oh, come on, please? I'm singing." He smiled hugely, dimples prominent, and I swear he knew what he was doing to me.

"Alright," I grumbled a little, angry with myself for being so weak. Nevertheless, I let him drag me up to the auditorium, where we sat front row. He sat me on the end for some reason. Zayn kept me entertained by telling me jokes, and I was grateful for it.

After a few minutes, Ed came out, a small smile on his face. He doesn't really smile or talk a lot, not in front of a lot of people, so I wondered who had him smiling like that. Probably Harry. My heart broke a little with the thought that Harry would never be mine.

"Hello, everyone. Thank you for coming, and I um...hope you enjoy." His performance was flawless, as usual. He covered a few Coldplay songs, a couple songs by the Beatles...I think. I wasn't really paying attention...

Until Harry walked out, looking as good as ever. "Hello, everyone. I wrote another song. Hope you like it." He cleared his throat, Ed played intro, and began to sing.

_"I've tried playing it cool,_  
_but when I'm looking at you, _  
_I can't ever be brave_  
_cause you make my heart race._

_Shot me outta the sky._  
_You're my kryptonite._  
_You keep making me weak, _  
_yeah, frozen and can't breathe._

_Some thing's gotta give now, _  
_cause I'm dying just to make you see_  
_that I need you here with me now, _  
_'cause you've got that one thing._

_So get out, get out, get outta my head, _  
_and fall into my arms instead._  
_I don't, I don't don't know what it is,_  
_but I need that one thing, _  
_and you've got that one thing._

_Now I'm climbing the wall,_  
_but you don't notice at all_  
_that I'm going outta my mind,_  
_all day and all night._

_Some thing's gotta give now, _  
_'cause I'm dying just to know your name._  
_And I need you here with me now, _  
_'cause you've got that one thing._

_So get out, get out, get outta my head,_  
_and fall into my arms instead._  
_I don't, I don't don't know what it is, _  
_but I need that one thing._

_So get out, get out, get outta my mind_  
_and come on, come into my life._  
_I don't, I don't don't know what it is, _  
_bu I need that one thing _  
_and you've got that one thing."_

He got a standing ovation, of course he did, and I was right along with everyone else. "Thank you. Thank you so much. The show's not over yet! There's one more person!"

Dammit! I was ready to leave! I slumped back in my seat, pissed as shit. Can't I just go? Nah, that would be bad etiquette. Maybe I could sneak out? How? I'm on the first row! Well, maybe this next person wouldn't be so bad. I sighed mentally, concluding that I'd just have to suffer through it...

"Niall." My head snapped up.

"Justin?"

He smiled at me, something I'd missed for the past few days. "I know you have many reasons to be angry with me, and if I were you, I'd be mad at me too." Was he apologizing in front of everyone? My face burned as I tried to ignore the eyes that flew my way. "You probably don't want to talk to me, but...do I still have your love?" After a minute, I realized he wanted an answer and nodded. He smiled, seemingly relieved. "Good, because..." Ed started playing.

"As long as you love me," Justin sang, and I wanted to hide in a hole. Not because he wrote a song for me, that was incredibly sweet. But because he was singing it in front of most of the school.

_"We're under pressure._  
_Seven billion people in the world, _  
_trying to fit in._  
_Keep it together._  
_Smile on your face, _  
_even though your heart is frowning._  
_But hey now, you know, _  
_we both know it's a cruel world._  
_I will take my chances._

_As long as you love me, we could be starving,_  
_we could be homeless, we could be broke._  
_As long as you love me, I'll be your platinum,_  
_I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold._  
_As long as you love me, love me, love me._  
_As long as you love me, love me, love me._

_I'll be your soldier, _  
_fighting every second of the day_  
_for our dreams, oh._  
_I'll be your Hova, _  
_you can be my Destiny's Child_  
_on the scene oh._  
_So don't stress, and don't cry._  
_We don't need no wings to fly._  
_Just take my hand._

_As long as you love me, we could be starving,_  
_we could be homeless, we could be broke._  
_As long as you love me, I'll be your platinum, _  
_I'll be your silver, and I'll be your gold._  
_As long as you love me, love me, love me._  
_As long as you love me, love me, love me."_

The whole time, I just sat and watched my beautiful boyfriend in awe. He'd wrote these words just for me. They were so beautiful. I knew I was crying without even checking. He sang/rapped the next part.

_"I don't know if this makes sense, but,_  
_you're my hallelujah._  
_Give me a time and place,_  
_I'll rendezvous, I'll fly you to it,_  
_I'll beat you there._  
_Ni, you know I got you._  
_Us, trust, couple things I can't spell without 'u.'_  
_Now we're on top of the world, _  
_that's just how we do._  
_Used to tell me sky's the limit, _  
_now the sky's our point of view._  
_Now we're stepping out like, _  
_'oh wow,' cameras point and shoot._  
_Ask me what's my best side, _  
_I stand back and point at you, you, you,_  
_the one that I argue with, _  
_feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with,_  
_but the grass ain't always greener on the other side, _  
_it's green where you water it._  
_So I know, we got issues, baby, true true true, _  
_but I'd rather work on this with you_  
_then go ahead and start with some one new._

_As long as you love me, we could be starving, _  
_we could be homeless, we could be broke._  
_As long as you love me, I'll be your platinum, _  
_I'll be your silver and I'll be your gold._  
_As long as you love me, love me, love me._  
_As long as you love me, love me, love me._

_As long as you love me."_

The auditorium exploded, but tears were streaming down my face as I sobbed helplessly. They were happy sobs, but still. When the applause died down, so did my tears.

"So, Niall...what do you say?"

I sniffed. "I say...I don't know about the starving part."

He laughed, along with everyone who knew my appetite. "Thank you so much, Ed and Harry for helping me. Thank you to everyone for coming. And thank you, Niall for being perfect."

I just blushed as everyone clapped. He climbed off the stage and reached for my hand. I ignored it, launching myself into his arms. He squeezed me tight and whispered "Let's get out of here." I nodded and we left, cat-calls and cheering following us down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I felt a bit giddy.

"I'm taking you on a date." He was smiling like the happiest man in the world, as I felt as if I were the luckiest guy.

We were in silence as he drove, but it was a comfortable, happy silence. I had no idea where we were going for our date, but I felt secure with Justin. Eventually, we ended up at the forest edge.

"Are we going in there?"

He only smiled. "Trust me, it'll be okay."

I nodded and got out of the car as he did. "I trust you.

"Go on, then."

I was completely puzzled. He wanted me to go...alone? "What?"

"Follow the path. I'm right behind you."

"Path?" I looked closely and saw rose petals on the forest floor. "Justin...I...don't know what to say."

He chuckled. "Don't say anything. Follow them."

So I did, cautiously at first. There were a lot of petals, and I wondered if he'd done it all himself, or if he had help. I decided I didn't care and followed the trail to the end. I gasped when I stumbled into a clearing. It looked a lot like the meadow from Twilight, and, being my sappy self, I teared up again.

"You hungry, babe?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"I suppose not," he grinned, and I noticed he was carrying a large picnic basket. He lay out a blanket, the the food (Nando's, of course), and ushered me over. I sat across from him and we chatted as we ate. When we finished, he packed the trash away and we lay back, watching the sky as the sun began to set.

"I really love you, Niall."

I looked into his sparkling brown eyes and smiled. "I love you too."

He sat up and pulled me into his lap so I straddled him. I giggled before kissing him. A kiss turned into full-on snogging as our tongues danced. He held me tightly and began kissing down my neck. I groaned as his lips found a spot that sent sparks through my body. He noticed and returned to it, licking then nibbling it. Without consent, my hips rolled down into his, and he whimpered into my neck.

He kissed back up to my lips and whispered "Turn around, love."

I did as he said, sitting between his legs. He kissed the back of my neck while his hands roamed their way up my stomach, to my chest. I didn't know what he was doing, or where this was going, but I was both nervous and excited. His hands found my nipples and he squeezed them, making me arch my back and moan, my pants becoming uncomfortably tight. My eyes squeezed shut as he pulled on them, still kissing my neck.

"Justin," I gasped as he found another soft spot to nibble on. "Justin, please touch me."

His hands wandered down to my pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them, before plunging his hand into my boxers and pulling out my hardened length. "Mm, you feel good, love?"

"Yes," I whined. He swiped the precum off my tip and used it as a lubricant as he pumped me. "Justin...ugh..." I went limp in his arms, letting the pleasure take over. "Justin...feels...good..."

"You feel good, baby? You're so beautiful." He fisted faster and I felt a kind of burning in the pit of my stomach.

"Justin...nngh...oh god..." I thrust desperately into his fist as it sped up. "Justin! I...I'm..."

"You gonna come for me, baby?" His voice was low and seductive, making me whimper as the burning sensation intensified.

Without warning, I gave a loud cry as my vision went white. It felt better than good. It was amazing. I blinked slowly, still floating on cloud nine.

"Niall, you okay?"

"I'm wonderful, thank you." I turned to kiss him, but he was licking something white off his hand. My face burned. "Is that...?"

He chuckled. "Yes, it's your cum, and it's good. Want some?"

"Ew, no! And don't expect anymore kisses tonight!" I huffed, fixing my clothes. He only laughed at me, and licked his hand clean.

"Mmm, dessert was delicious!"

"Justin Drew Bieber, you disgust me." I turned my nose up and he grinned.

"Oh come on, you know I'm irresistable."

"Ugh. More like I am."

"Yeah, you are," he said softly, and pulled me in for a kiss. Even though I said I wouldn't, we did end up snogging again. "I love you, Nialler."

"I love you too, Justin."

**If you haven't listened to the acoustic version of As Long As You Love Me, do it because it is so beautiful and makes me feel rainbows and lollipops and unicorns, so yeah, do it, because that's the one I used for the chapter.**

**so yeah, review? Pleeeeeaaaaaasssseeee?**

**~Lulu xx**


	8. How About A Kiss?

**Um, yeah, so a peek into the Loucas relationship (Stan and Lou). Elounor drama. Jiall drama. Ned fluff, i guess? eh, whatever. Enjoy xx**

**Eleanor's POV**

The roses Lou gave me were beautiful. They were also my favorite, and I knew he was going to work to get back into my good graces. He hadn't insulted me personally, but I know how it feels to be humiliated in front of the entire school.

Something was different, though. He took me out Friday night to dinner and a movie, and back to my house after, where we cuddled, watching reruns of Skins.

"I'm really sorry, El," he murmured, running his fingers through my hair. "I don't know what came over me to do that."

I gave him a small smile. "It's alright, Louis. Just don't do it again, yeah?"

"Yeah." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. Normally, whenever we kissed, my stomach would explode with butterflies, my heart would race and set my breathing off. But this time...nothing.

I frowned slightly and pulled away. "What's wrong?" he asked, his big blue eyes concerned.

"Nothing, I just...nothing."

"Then why did we stop?" I let him kiss me again, and still felt nothing. The longer he moved his lips against mine, the more awkward I felt. I couldn't take it any longer and pushed him away.

"Wow, it's getting late! I don't know about you, but I'm tired!" I stood, feigning a stretch.

He gave me a strange look. "You sure got tired fast."

"Yeah, well, that happens sometimes, you know?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You know you're a shit liar, El. What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing!" He was right, of course. I was a horrible liar. My poker face was completely see through.

"El." He stood also, pulling me into his arms. Instinctively, I melted into the embrace, wrapping my arms around his waist. "What's wrong, babe? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

I sighed, burying my face into his neck. "I know. So...I just...I just want to be alone right now is all."

He pulled back a little, looking into my eyes, trying to detect a lie, I guess. "Okay," he said eventually, kissing the top of my head. "I'll see you Monday, I guess. He headed out the door before I could say another word.

I glanced at the clock. It wasn't really all that late, only half nine, but still. I turned the telly off before heading upstairs, where I wandered aimlessly around my room. Why didn't I feel anything when he kissed me? That never happened before...

I briefly thought of calling Dani, but I remembered she had gone over Liam's house after school, and who the hell knows what they were doing. Besides, she was so happy in her relationship...I didn't want to bother her. She was bothered enough with her cast and all.

I flopped on my bed in a huff. Ever since Harry arrived, Lou's been off. Then again, maybe that was because of Stan. For some reason, Lou puts Stan before everyone. His mum is no exception. But the question is...why?

**Louis' POV**

I left El's house in complete confusion. What was she not telling me? I could see it in her eyes, she did want me to leave...but why? In the nearly two years we've dated, nothing like this ever happened. She's never lied before.

I closed the door of my house behind me with a sigh. My life was falling apart. My girlfriend lied to me, my mates hate me, and my best friend can't stand the sight of me.

"TOMMO!" Something big and burly mowed me over as I tried to hang my coat.

"Hey, Stan, how are you, mate?"

"Splendid." He grinned and helped me to my feet. "How was the hot date?"

I sighed again, properly hanging my coat. "Date was fine. I took her home, we watched Skins, I apologized again, then kissed her, and then she freaked."

"What do you mean?"

I got two beers out of the fridge and handed him one. "She jumped up, said something about it being late, and she was tired, but I could tell she was lying." I opened my drink and chugged it.

"That bites." Stan opened his bottle as well, but sipped it. "Think she'll break up with you?"

"I'm scared she will. It seemed like she didn't want me to kiss her when I tried again."

"You think she's using you?"

"How do you mean?"

He shrugged. "She's head cheerleader, right?" I nodded slowly. "What if she's only with you for your popularity? You *are* captain of the football team."

I frowned. "El wouldn't do that. She's not like that, no. She doesn't use people and she would never use me like that."

"Never know, mate." Stan sipped his beer again. "Enough about women. Wanna play some FIFA?"

I grinned at that. "You're on, Lucas. Prepare to have your arse whipped!" We sped into the den, where mum was watching TV. "Hey, mum."

"Hello, d-" She looked at me. "Louis William Tomlinson! Are you drinking?"

I glanced at the beer in my hand and gulped. "Um...yeah?"

"You're underage," she growled and I cowered under her death glare.

"Aw, c'mon, Jay!" Stan threw his arm around my shoulder. "It's just one! Go easy on him, he's having woman troubles."

Mum's eyebrows furrowed. "Something wrong with Eleanor?"

I groaned. Mum loved El to pieces. "I don't know. She didn't want to kiss me."

"Well, did you have onion breath?"

Stan cracked up and I blushed. "Mum!"

"It's a fair question, Lou," Stan smirked.

"I haven't eaten onions all day!" I huffed, pouting as they laughed. "You guys are mean!"

Mum wiped a stray tear from her face. Or maybe she was just pretending. "No more alcohol after that one, alright, Lou?"

"Yeah, okay," I mumbled, sipping it.

"Jay, can we play FIFA?"

"Why can't you play it in Lou's room? He has a telly."

"Yeah, but not a big screen."

"Well, I'm watching it right now, so no."

"Okay. C'mon, Stan." We went upstairs to my room where I lay on the bed and he sat next to me.

"How are things with Harry?"

I groaned. "He hates me."

"Why?"

"He thinks me and you are dating and is really sensitive whenever I say something about you."

"Maybe he's jealous."

"Of what?"

Stan shrugged. "You have been spending a lot of time with me."

"Yeah, but I like spending time with you," I pouted.

"I like spending time with you too, boobear!" He ruffled my hair and I growled.

"Fuck you, Stan."

"If you want," he winked.

"Hey, gross!" I pushed him and he landed on the floor with a loud thud. "I wouldn't fuck you if you paid me, wanker!"

He looked up at me and something (hurt?) flashed his eyes before he grinned. "Then how about a kiss?" he asked in a playful tone, puckering his lips. I shrieked and ran in across the room, Stan close behind. "Come on, don't be shy, darling."

"Stanley, stop!" I half-laughed before I took off again, dashing to the window.

"Come on now, love," he crooned. "Just one."

"Stan!" I tried to run away, but he trapped me, grabbing hold of my waist and pushing me against the wall.

"Won't you be a good boy, then, love?" he smirked.

"No," I giggled, slapping at his arms.

"Aw, come on, Lou. Nothing you haven't done before."

I sighed. He was right, we had kissed before, which had turned to snogging, and later, getting each other off. I was younger than Stan by three years, but he was more than just a friend, he was my brother, the only one I'll truly have...which sounds kind of weird considering the friends-with-benefit stage we had. But it never turned into anything more. Just friends.

"If I kiss you, will you let me go?"

He grinned. "Sure. But you've got to make it a proper one."

"Alright, whatever. Just get over here you pervert." He chuckled and looked into my eyes, hands holding my hips. I put my arms round his neck as he leaned in. For a moment, I thought of Eleanor, and how this was practically cheating, but I shook it off. _Whatever._

Stan pressed his lips gently to mine and I reciprocated, holding him tighter. It felt...nice. Weird, but comfortable, familiar. My eyes fluttered shut as the kiss deepened._ Sweet Jesus,_ I thought as my knees quivered. I was being handled so passionately, something I hadn't felt in a long time. He was also being tender, and I'd forgotten that's how he was with me.

My knees gave out, but Stan caught me, picked me up and carried me over to the bed, laying me down gently and climbing on top of me. I latched onto him immediately, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his lower back.

"Stan," I sighed as he kissed the sweet spots on my neck.

"I can make you feel good, Lou," he whispered hotly in my ear. "Really good. You want it?"

"I can't have sex with you..."

"Well, not going all the way, but I can make you forget all about her tonight." He stared into my eyes. "What do you say?"

Well of course I couldn't resist him looking at me like that. I never could. "Okay."

He grinned and leaned down to kiss me. I tried to shake off every lingering thought of Eleanor, and I did, without too much trouble. I didn't think of her until the next morning when I woke up completely naked next to an equally naked Stan.

I groaned at my own stupidity. El would never forgive me.

**Niall's POV**

I quickly limped my way out of the house, trying my best not to make any noise. Then again, dad was so drunk last night, I doubt a bullhorn could wake him.

When the door clicked shut behind me, I pumped a fist in my success and hobbled to the park. Nestled under a tree out of sight, I pulled out my phone and called Ed.

"Whoever this is, 'mgonna kill you," he mumbled into the phone.

"Ed? It's Niall."

"Unless you're Niall. What's up? Why are you calling me at three in the morning on a Saturday?"

"My dad..." I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Are you alright?"

"I need somewhere else to stay." I bit my lip anxiously at the silence on the other end.

"I'll talk to my aunt. Don't you want to call Justin first? You can probably stay with him."

"I don't know..."

"He's your boyfriend. He should at least know what's going on."

I sighed. "You're right. I'll call him now."

"Let me know what he says, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay." I hung up and dialed Justin.

"Hello?"

_Wow, he has a sexy morning voice. _"Hey, Justin."

"Niall?" He sounded wide awake. "What's going on?"

"Um...I need somewhere to stay tonight."

"What? What do you mean? Are you okay? What happened?" Great, he was panicking.

"I...can't really tell you right now..."

"Why not?"

"Justin, can I please stay with you?"

"Not tonight. I'd have to ask my mom first. Check with Liam?"

I was really ticked that I couldn't spend the rest of the night in my boyfriend's arms. "Yeah, maybe. Talk to you later. Love you, bye." I hung up before he could respond and called Ed back.

"Niall? Where are you? Mum says it's fine for you to stay here."

"I'm in the park. Please hurry."

"I'll be there soon."

"I'll be waiting." I disconnected the call and looked up at the starry sky. I could tell it was going to be a long night.

**Wow, Justin, way to be a jerk to your boyfriend.**

**Review? I love to know what you guys are thinking.**

**~Lulu xx**


	9. Forgotten

**Hilo. Erm... so drunk Harry, horny Justin, miserable Niall, and sympathetic Ed. Enjoy! xx**

**Harry's POV**

I knew this was a stupid idea. It was a really stupid idea. My finger hovered above the doorbell. What was I supposed to say to his mum when she answered the door? 'I know you don't like me, but I need to see your son'?

I shook my head and backed away. Who was to say he would be home anyway? It was a Friday night, so he was probably on a date with Eleanor. Sighing, I made my way to the closest pub. I wasn't old enough to drink, but one flash of my fake ID, and a shot of whiskey was put in front of me.

I had a plan, much worse than going to Louis' house. And possibly more dangerous. I downed shot after shot until I was feeling a little more than good. Okay, I was feeling great.

"I'm guessing you're in here for the same reason I am," a voice next to me slurred. I turned and looked into warm brown eyes on a young, pretty face, framed by long brown waves. "I'm Jake."

"Harry."

"So are you here to get wasted and fuck someone?"

I eyed him suspiciously. "Yeah."

"Well then, this is your lucky day."

I giggled then, and caressed his face. "You're pretty. Pretty, pretty Jakey."

He laughed and tugged on my curls. "More like pretty, pretty Harry."

We both laughed and he leaned in and kissed me, his lips were soft and warm and felt so good against mine, I couldn't help moaning. "I want you."

He chuckled. "Let's go to your place then, eh?"

"Okay," I mumbled, grabbing his hand. Figuring we'd either catch a cab outside or walk, I dragged him into the cool air, both of us stumbling over our own feet and giggling. "OI, TAXI!" I shouted at the yellow car just swerving around the corner.

We slid inside, and when I gave my address to the driver, Jake looked at me with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. "You're rich, aren't you?"

I shrugged. "Only recently."

"I hate rich people," he slurred, his shoulder knocking into the window as we rode over a bump. "They're so fucking cocky, always throwing their money around and shit."

"I don't want to be rich. I wish I weren't."

Jake rubbed his forehead and sighed. "You don't know what you're saying."

"I know exactly what I'm saying." Tears threatened to fall, and they probably did. "If my dad was still here, we wouldn't be rich yet. We would still be living in Cheshire, I would actually see mum on days that aren't my birthday, and my sister Gemma would still call me from uni in America." I hiccuped, feeling Jake's eyes on me.

"Sorry, man. I didn't mean to...I mean...you're so fucking hot and...you're rich too. I just..."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I dunno, I'm drunk." My eyes met his and we burst into loud, obnoxious laughter that lasted until we were outside my house.

"That'll be twelve pounds, sir," the driver said to me. I handed him twenty.

"Keep the change, buddy. Come on, Jakey! I think I have some rum!"

"WOOHOO! PARTY!"

I laughed before shushing him and somehow managed not to fall on my face on the way to my front door. It took four tries to get my key into the keyhole. "Welcome to my humble abode!" I said with a flourish, flicking the lights on.

"Not too shabby," Jake said, looking around.

"Well, I hope not. It cost like, a bajillion pounds!"

"You're cute," he giggled. I was about to reply sarcastically, but I was suddenly pressed against the wall, Jake's lips crushing mine in a sloppy kiss.

I giggled when his lips moved to my neck. "That tickles!"

"Seriously, how are you so adorable?"

I just shrugged. "You wanna go to my room now?"

"Lead the way."

"You don't have any STDs, do you?" I asked as we climbed the stairs.

"No, why?"

"I want you to fuck me without a condom."

"Oh...okay."

We got inside my room and I slammed and locked the door. Switching on the light, I saw Jake had already made himself comfortable on my bed.

"Man, this mattress feels nice!"

"Yeah. Can't wait til you fuck me into it." He swallowed as I stalked toward him. "You gonna do that for me, pretty Jakey?" I straddled him, pressing my crotch into his. "You gonna fuck me til I scream?"

His brown eyes were dark and blown with lust. "How is such a pretty mouth so dirty?"

I smirked and kissed him. "Are you gonna fuck me, or keep telling me how attractive I am?"

He growled and flipped us over. "You're in for the night of your life."

I didn't know how right he was.

**_You just get sexier every time I see you, Zayn. I don't know how much longer I can wait. I'm beginning to grow impatient. It's hard for me not to just jump your bones whenever it's just the two of us._**

**_Maybe I can...speed the plan along, just a little? Get rid of the obstacles keeping us apart. You might be mad at me at first, but you'll see very soon that we fit perfectly together. Say goodbye to your friends, Zayn._**

**_...while you still can._**

**Justin's POV**

"Justin!" Niall screamed, throwing his head back as he bounced faster on my cock, his nails clawing at my chest. "O-oh shit...shit fuck..."

"You feel so good, baby," I panted, thrusting up into him. "Fuck, you're so tight." He squeezed his ass tighter around me, bringing me closer to the edge. "FUCK!"

"Oh god, Justin! I'm gonna come!" I took his hard pink length in my hand and pumped him, wishing I could use my mouth instead.

"Come on, baby. Come all over me. Show me how good you really feel."

"JUSTIN! FUCK!" I watched as Ni reached his orgasm, cheeks flushed, blonde hair sticking to his forehead, mouth wide open. He looked so good, it was sinful, his stomach painted white by his own cum.

And I was so close, so fucking close, it hurt. "You look so good like that, baby, so fucked up for me." He was still riding me, his ass tight as ever.

"You gonna come inside me, Justin? Make me all dirty?"

I couldn't hold on any longer, cumming inside Niall with a loud shout of his name, my eyes squeezed shut in utter bliss.

I smiled as my eyes opened, only to find myself completely alone, streaks of the early morning sun shining through the windows, at an ungodly hour to be awake on a Saturday morning.

"Dammit!" I growled, punching the mattress. It was just a fucking dream, one that I so desperately wanted to be real. The image of Niall riding me like that was so vivid, I was getting hard again, even though I could feel wetness in my boxers...I really had came, then. Ugh.

I got up and showered (if you must know, I did wank), and tried to figure out what I was going to do with the rest of my day. I guess I would let Niall decide, since it was a pretty special day. After I dressed, I called him to see what he was doing.

"Hello?"

*Damn.* "Morning, Nialler."

"Justin. It's fucking nine thirty in the morning."

I chuckled at his grumpiness, but damn, he had a sexy morning voice. "I know what time it is, love."

"Yes, but why are you alive? You sleep like the dead until at least eleven."

I laughed again. "Where are you, Ni?"

"I'm at Ed's house, why?"

"Because I want to spend the day with my beautiful boyfriend is why."

"Oh. Um...do...do we have to?"

I frowned at that. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Um...well, I was thinking I'd just chill with Ed today and-"

I gritted my teeth. "I see how it is. I try so hard to trust you, Ni."

"You can trust me!"

"Apparently not! Not when my own boyfriend turns me down!"

"That's not what it is, Justin!"

"Then why can't I come see you?"

"Um...I...um..."

"Did you two fuck last night?" I asked bluntly.

"What? No! How could you think that? I would never cheat on you, baby!"

"Then what's going on?"

"I'm just...not ready to tell you yet."

"Does Ed know what's going on?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Why does he get to know?"

"He's helping me through it! Justin, I swear to you, that's all that's going on."

I sighed harshly, running my fingers through my still wet hair. "Babe, I just don't get it."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you even know what day it is?"

"No. Should I?"

I thought I could cry. "If you cared anything about me, you would." With that, I hung up and called Josh.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Josh. You busy today?"

"No, what's up?"

"Nothing to do."

"You can come hang out with me."

"Okay. I'll be over in ten."

"Alright. See ya, bro."

"Later." I hung up and grabbed my house key. "Mom! I'm going to Josh's house!" I called as I headed toward the door.

"Are you sleeping over?"

"I don't know, I'll call you."

"Okay, sweetie. Have a good time."

"Thanks, mom."

"Wait!" I heard her coming from somewhere. "Isn't today...?"

I sighed and faced her. "I know that. But apparently, Niall doesn't."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, baby." She gave me a tight hug. "And you were so excited for today!"

"Yeah, well." My heart broke all over again, a little harder this time. "I'd better go. Josh is waiting for me. Love you." I gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you too, honey. Have fun. And if you get drunk, stay over, okay?"

"Okay, mum. Bye." I walked into the slightly cool air, mulling over what mum said. Maybe getting drunk isn't such a bad idea.

**Ed's POV**

Niall looked so sad, it was tragic. As he shoveled more ice cream into his swollen mouth, I thought I'd never seen such a pathetic sight.

"Hey, Ni. Don't worry about it," I said finally, trying to cheer him up.

He sniffed. "I don't even know what I did wrong! I ask for a little privacy in my life and he thinks I'm sleeping with you!"

"Ni, you should probably tell him about your dad. You need to trust him with that."

He dipped his head. "I know, but...what if he rejects me? Or breaks up with me?"

"Then you're letting your dad win. He's ruined enough of your life. Don't let him have the one thing that makes you truly happy."

He wiped a stray tear from his bruised cheek, wincing in the process. "I don't even know what day it is!"

"Saturday?"

"No, I mean...Justin said if he meant anything to me, then I would know already."

"Is it his birthday?"

"Nope, that's the first of March."

"Um...anniversary?"

His eyes went wide and he dropped his spoon. "Fuck."

"Niall, it's not your fault."

"Tell me it's not September tenth!"

"But...it is..."

"Oh god. Oh god, no wonder he hates me."

"Ni. I'm sure he doesn't hate you. Just give him a call, yeah?"

He nodded and picked up his phone. After pressing a few buttons, he held it to his ear and bit his lip, waiting...and waiting...and waiting. I guess Justin didn't pick up because Niall let out a whine and tried again. And again. And again.

No matter how many times, I distracted him with games, music, movies or food, he always tried to call again. It started going straight to voicemail and I lost count of how many he'd left at this point.

Niall was a good boyfriend, just distracted by the trauma in his life. I had to admit, I was a bit jealous. I wanted a relationship. I wanted someone to want me too. As I made Niall an after dinner snack, I watched him look out of the window into the rapidly fading sun, biting his thoroughly bruised lip.

Niall was an extremely good relationship partner, and Justin should take care of him.

It would be a shame if someone were to steal him.

**OH MAH GAD. WHAT IS ZAYN'S STALKER PLANNING?**

**Review? xx**

**~Lulu xx**


	10. I Don't Know

**Hello! Enjoying the story? I hope so, I am. Drama drama everywhere.**

**Okay, Loucas fluff, Jostin friendship (Josh and Justin), aaaaand oh, Payzer angst. yeah.**

**Louis' POV**

I groaned, rubbing my forehead, trying to will the headache away. It was Sunday already, and I wanted to do anything but go to school the next day. Eleanor would be there, and I knew things were going to be awkward between us. Maybe I could use this little rift we had as a way to get close to Harry again. I kinda missed him...

I felt a kiss on the back of my neck as a pair of pale arms wrapped around me. "Hey babe."

I smiled weakly. "Hi, Stan." Ever since Friday night, he'd been treating me like we were dating, which he's never done before, and I didn't really know how to handle it. I rubbed my forehead again with a sigh.

"Headache still bothering you?"

"Yeah. I don't know why, to be honest."

"Why don't I make you some tea, and we can cuddle on the sofa?"

"That sounds wonderful, thank you." I massaged my temple as he went to the kitchen. I really did miss Harry. He was a really good lad and deserved better that the way I treated him.

"You alright?" Stan asked, bringing out the tea and setting it on the coffee table.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about Harry."

"What about Harry?"

I shrugged, plopping down onto the sofa. "He's a good lad. I kinda miss him."

Stan sat next to me and pulled me into his lap. "Yeah? So what are you going to do?"

I sipped my tea pensively. "I think I should give him a call."

Stan stiffened. "I think that's a bad idea."

"Why?"

"He gives me a bad vibe."

I snorted into my cup. "Oh please. You just can't stand him."

"The kid is after you!"

I stared at him. "That is preposterous, Stan. And completely false, I'm sure."

"For fuck's sake, Lou, open your damn eyes! I could see from the moment he walked in here that he has his eye on you."

"You're ridiculous, Stanley. Harry's not even gay."

"He's gay for you."

"Alright, that is enough. I understand that you don't like him, and that's fine and all, but you don't have to complain about him every time I bring him up, you really don't."

"I would apologize, but I'm not sorry."

"Stan-"

"C'mon, let's watch a game of footy." He picked up the remote on the table and clicked the telly on.

"I don't want to watch a game of footy. We need to talk about this."

"I'm not a girl, Lou. I don't want to just sit around and talk about my feelings." I sighed and placed my tea down. "Of course, we could do something else..."

I turned in his lap to question him about it, only for my lips to be captured by his in a desperate (at least on his end) kiss. "Stan, no." I pulled away, dodging his lips when they chased me.

"Why not?" he whined.

"What makes you think you can just kiss me?"

"I don't know why I wouldn't be able to."

"What kind of sense does that make?"

"Well, I would think that I would be able to snog my boyfriend!"

My mouth dropped open as Stan slapped a hand over his. "What?"

"Uh...um..." He seemed at loss for words as a deep blush covered his cheeks. "What I meant was um...I kinda...or well, I just..." He sighed harshly. "I'minlovewithyou."

"Really?" My cheeks probably matched his. "Oh." I giggled and he seemingly relaxed.

"This isn't the way I planned to tell you."

I turned and straddled him, but there was nothing sexual about it. "How did you plan to?"

"By coming clean about everything all at once."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed again, softly rubbing my back. "Well, I might have kinda lied to you about why I'm here."

"Then just tell me now."

"I don't want to freak you out."

"You won't," I said, mentally laughing at the idea of being freaked out by anything Stan could say.

"Come on." He set me on my feet before getting to his own and leading me to my room.

"Stan, what is this?" I half laughed as he sat me on the bed and dug through his duffel bag. I stopped when he pulled out a small black box. "Stan?" I asked nervously.

He got on one knee in front of me. His muddy green eyes looked nervous as well. "There's a ring in this box, Lou."

I nodded, a little shaky. "And what are you planning to...to do with it?"

"Louis William Tomlinson, I love you with all my heart."

And that's when the tears started.

**Justin's POV**

I awoke to someone shaking me. "Fuck off ya cunt," I groaned, rolling over.

"Come on, Justin, get up," a groggy voice filled my ears.

"Go to hell," I snapped, burying my face in the pillow.

"I'm already there you twat. Now get up."

I opened my eyes, grumbling at the bright light filling the room and the sudden wave of nausea flooding my stomach. "You're a cunt, Josh," I muttered.

"Just get your fat arse out my bed and go home. And what the hell is a cunt anyway?"

"You." I rolled out of the warm sheets and scrambled around for my phone.

"Ha ha, very funny. Tosser."

"Prick."

"Wanker."

"Sasquatch."

"The fuck is wrong with you, Bieber? Sasquatch? Really? Are you still drunk?"

"Go fuck yourself." I found my phone and called Harry.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Harry. Can you help me with a song?"

"Yeah, sure, Biebs. Wanna come over?"

"Yeah, I'm at Josh's so I'm just gonna go home and shower first, so I should be there in like an hour."

"Okay. Do you want lunch?"

"Lunch sounds wonderful," I groaned, pulling on my trousers from the night before.

"Pizza okay?"

"Pizza is perfect. Pepperoni please."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Kay, thanks buddy. See you later."

"Later."

I disconnected and finished dressing. "Bye, Josh."

"Bring me back some pizza."

"Why should I do that?"

"You drank all my vodka."

"So?"

"And rum."

"So?"

"And tequila."

"Your point?"

He rolled his eyes. "I don't know how you're alive! Plus I'm all out of booze, so you can at least buy me pizza."

"Fine. I'll bring you some."

"Good," he smiled.

"Tomorrow."

"Justin-!"

"LATER, ARSEHOLE!" I shouted, slamming the door shut behind me. I smiled to myself as I walked home. It was always fun bantering with Josh. I made a mental note to hang out with him more often.

Especially if me and Niall broke up.

**Danielle's POV**

I'd spent the weekend at Liam's since his parents were away on a business trip...which was the only time he ever invited me over.

We were watching a movie in his room, our fingers entwined, as I contemplated it. "Li?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Why haven't I met your parents?" I asked, watching his face curiously.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "They just don't have time for me."

I nodded and pretended to turn back to the rom com that was playing. Suddenly, I paused it. "Babe, can you refill the popcorn for me?" I handed him the huge bucket with a pouty face.

He rolled his eyes, but smiled. "You know I can't resist that face." He kissed my forehead and took the bucket. "Fill it to the top?"

"Yes, please," I smiled.

"Anything for you, love. Be back in a few."

"I'll miss you!" I called as he headed through the door and down to his huge kitchen. Liam was fucking rich. Apparently, because his parents worked for some big-name company.

Knowing that I didn't have long, I snuck from his bedroom into the hallway, my heart pounding in my ears. I started with the room on the end, but it was completely empty, no furniture or anything. So were the next two rooms I checked. The third looked like a nursery, baby toys littering the floor.

The room next to that was Liam's, and on the other side of his door was a guest room. The final door was locked. Thinking quickly, my heart sped as I pulled a hairpin out of my messy bun and shoved it into the keyhole.

I felt a little ridiculous, picking a lock in my boyfriend's house, but I wanted the truth, and I'd give anything to find it out.

There was a tiny click and I pushed the door open. Score for Detective Danni. It looked like a relatively normal master bedroom, a king sized bed, a built-in loo, and of course, a walk-in closet.

I smiled, wandering inside the closet. The left side was filled with various types of women's clothing, from business to casual wear. The right side wall full of men's clothes. I smiled, thinking that Liam's parents had a great sense of style.

Feeling a bit silly for not trusting Li, I backed out and faced the bed again. Cocking my head, I couldn't help thinking the blue blanket looked...odd. Walking over, I slid my fingers against the soft material, gasping when my fingers left trails of the pure blue color. I examined my fingers, frowning at the dirt.

Dust. His parents' bed was covered in a thick layer of dust, like it hadn't been slept in, or touched in years.

"Dani?"

I turned to see a blurry Liam in the doorway, the huge popcorn bucket was full.

"Liam, where are your parents? Where are they really?"

His lips quivered, and the three words that left his mouth broke every piece of my heart.

"I don't know."

**Aw, Liam :(((**

**Review, yeh?**

**~Lulu xx**


	11. Secret Admirer

***smiles nervously* **

**h-hi...DON'T KILL ME PLEASE IT HAD TO BE DONE!**

***dives under computer desk***

**Ed's POV**

Monday was hell.

I really didn't see anyone except Harry and Niall before lunch. Niall was still depressed because Justin hadn't spoke to him since hanging up on him on Saturday. My curly-haired friend looked pretty okay, though, smiling at me in the hall as he passed by. Little did I know the true shit going down.

I was a little late to lunch, talking to my science teacher about extra credit since my grade was so low. I didn't know what I was expecting, but certainly not what I witnessed.

Niall was sitting on the other side of Zayn looking even more downtrodden, Eleanor was in Niall's usual seat with an expression somewhere between disgust and sadness, Louis was chatting away to Danielle looking happier than I'd ever seen him, and Harry...

Harry was angry.

I sat in my usual seat across from him. "What's going on?"

"Ask. Louis." he growled.

"Lou, what happened?" I asked, confused.

He seemed delighted, though. "I got a promise ring! Look at it!" He shoved his hand in my face. "It's diamond encrusted white gold, all real!"

"From who?"

"Stan!" He was literally squealing. "Well, it's actually an engagement ring, but mum told him I'm too young, so it's a promise ring instead! Can you believe it?"

"Um...no..." I shifted my gaze to Harry, who was literally destroying his chips, potato bits flying everywhere.

"Neither can I! He said the most beautiful things to me, and I swear to you, I could have married him right then!"

"Lou..."

"Would you have come to our wedding, Ed?"

I ignored the question with such an obvious answer (no). "Dani, where's Li?"

She looked startled at the question. "Oh...um...he uh...he didn't feel so well today."

I knew there was more behind that, but I wasn't going to push it.

"Has anyone seen Justin?" Harry asked suddenly.

Niall's eyes were on him in an instant. "What do you mean?"

Harry shrugged. "He was supposed to come over my house yesterday, but he never showed up."

Josh appeared at the table, huffing. "Is Justin here?"

"No, we were just talking about his mysterious disappearance."

"Guys, I think he's been kidnapped."

There was a collective gasp.

"Why do you say that?" Louis (who finally stopped smiling) asked.

Josh looked even more upset, close to tears. Not that I blamed him. That was his best friend after all. "Harry called me yesterday to ask if JB was still at my place, but I told him that he'd left already. But his mom said he'd never arrived home. I went out looking for him, but I didn't find anything."

"Did you call the police?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, we called them at half ten last night." Tears were rolling down his face.

"I'm sorry, Josh."

"I just hope he's okay, you know?"

Everyone patted Josh, who eventually sat in Liam's usual spot. I looked around the lunchroom, and I spotted something.

"Hey guys?" Everyone looked at me. "Why is Perrie smirking at us?"

They all turned to her. She did a little finger wave and laughed before turning back to her friends.

"What was that all about?" Eleanor frowned.

"That was definitely weird," Dani said.

"You don't think _she_..." Harry left it hanging.

Niall looked mutinous. "I'll kill her. I swear to god, I'll kill that Barney-haired bitch."

"Per? Nah, she's harmless."

Ni turned his poisonous gaze to Zayn. "What are you talking about?"

"That little wave was probably for me," he shrugged. "She's a bit obsessed."

"Just a bit?" Dani pressed.

"She's cool, I promise."

Looking back at her table, and the seemingly evil smirk she was throwing us made me not so sure.

**Justin's POV**

When I woke up, I had no idea what happened or where I was. I just remembered walking home and a sharp pain in my arm, only to look over and see a familiar person sticking a needle into my arm.

"What? What are you-?"

"Shh. Just sleep, Justin. Sleep."

And sleep I did, which brings me back to waking up. I wasn't tied up or anything, but the floor was definitely uncomfortable.

My kidnapper stared down at me with steely, unforgiving eyes.

"Why?" I asked in the strongest demanding voice I could muster.

"Because I want Zayn."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You're my ticket to him. Or, one of them, anyway."

"What do you mean, one of them?"

A cold hand stroked my face. "I know you have to miss him."

"Who?" I tried to move, but I couldn't get up. "Who?!"

The blurry figure just chuckled. "Sleep, Justin. Everything will be okay."

And with that came another needle, and I couldn't help but to succumb to the sweet relief from reality.

**Zayn's POV**

I couldn't believe one of my best mates was gone, and I couldn't figure out a reason that he would be taken. Days passed, dull and empty. Even Louis looked drained. Lunchtime wasn't fun anymore, without Louis cracking jokes, and Niall laughing at them, and Justin shaking his head at his boyfriend and pulling him close, whispering things in his ear that makes him blush, and me being jealous and wishing that was me and Li.

Li, who was more closed off than before, quieter, calmer, clinging more to his girlfriend than any of us. It should have made me more jealous, but it only made me sad, and I felt like I'd do anything to see him smile again.

Anything.

Harry and Ed mostly had silent conversations, either whispering or just looking into each other's eyes. Not romantically, but as if they were the same soul in two different bodies, trying to figure out how to reunite.

_Too deep, Zayn._

I shook my head to clear it and focused on opening my locker. A folded piece of paper fell out when I succeeded, and I sighed. _Another love note? Really?_

Picking it up, I noticed this one was different. It was typed on computer paper, folded crisply and neatly. I looked around before unfolding and reading it.

**_Hello, Zayn. _**

**_I know you're wondering where Justin is, and I know you miss him. Don't worry, I'll be kind to him, and as long as you behave, you'll see him alive and healthy soon._**

**_I have to say, I'm getting rather bored, just chasing you around all the time. Let's make this into a game, shall we? Let's see how many of your friends disappear before you give in to me and become mine forever._**

**_Your Secret Admirer_**

I stared at the paper in disbelief. They stole my friend, threatened to kidnap more of them, and still had the nerve to call themselves my 'Secret Admirer.' The nerve of some people, honestly.

I went to warn the rest of my friends. They had to know. I owe that much to them.

_I'm watching you, Zayn, always watching you. I wonder if you like my letter? You probably think I'm cruel and demanding, but I'm not. I will, however do any and everything to get what I want._

_And what I want just happens to be you. Are you honored? You should be. I don't know why you act like we'll never work. We would, and we will. I'm popular, you're popular...nothing can go wrong._

Nothing.

_Especially since step one is going so smoothly. Now to initiate step two. Tell your friends to watch their back, Zayn. But even if they do..._

_they'll never see me coming._

**DON'T KILL ME, I DIDN'T WANT TO DO IT, BUT I HAD TO DKAOPF9;JEK**

**and now you all know that it's not Justin hahahahaha! Yes, I'm laughing at you because you swore it was and it's not!**

**...So who do you think it is now? :)**

**REVIEW**

**~Lulu xx**


	12. Did it Hurt?

**Hello. Are you still mad at me, please don't be i love you xx**

**anyway, um...oh yes, bold Harry, scared Louis, possessive Stan, wonderful friend Ed, confused Niall, hurt Beth... and I think that's it.**

**Louis' POV**

I read over the note left in Zayn's locker in horror. "Who could do such a thing?"

"Obviously, someone with a very sick mind!" Zayn shouted before returning to his chain smoking. "Like, honestly, if you want me that much, just fucking ask me out! Everyone knows I'll fuck mostly anything on two legs!"

"Even an ostrich?"

The intensity of Zayn's glare made my smile disappear instantly. "This isn't funny, Lou! We need to tell the police!"

"Maybe it's an empty threat," I, the ever optimist, said. "Maybe someone just wants to freak you out."

"Who would be that cruel?"

"Someone with a twisted sense of humor?"

Zayn took a few more drags of his cigarette. "Fucking cunt, I swear, I'll kill that son of a bitch."

"Lou? Are you coming inside soon?"

I turned to see Stan looking worriedly from the doorway. "I'll only be a few, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I'll make you a cuppa." He disappeared and I sighed sadly.

"I really miss Justin."

"Without him, everything just feels...wrong." Z stubbed out his cigarette. "I really should stop smoking, but it's my vice, so I can't really."

"I have a vice too."

"Yeah, what?" His hazel eyes stared into mine and my heart pounded nervously.

"My jokes are so bad, only Niall laughs at them."

Zayn rolled his eyes. "That's not a vice, you prick. Besides, your jokes aren't half as bad as Harry's."

I laughed at that. "True, true."

"Well, I'd better get going."

"Hey, guys."

We looked up and I was shocked to see Harry standing on my porch, looking rather sheepish. "Hello, Harry."

"Sup, man?" Z embraced him. "Wish I could stay, but I got things to do. Later." He began walking away.

"Zayn!" He turned around. "Call me when you get home!" He nodded and continued walking. I turned my head toward the curly one in front of me.

"Can I sit?" he asked nervously. I nodded, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to ask you to the Autumn Festival."

"At school?"

He nodded. "Will you go with me?"

I bit my lip in pity. "I wish I could, but..."

"Let me guess, Stan?" he spat bitterly.

"Harry, I...I'm sorry. I want to go with you, but I asked Stan already."

"Don't feed me that bullshit." He stood again. "I guess it was stupid of me to come here. I knew what the answer would be."

"Well, why did you come?" I stood too, only coming up to his shoulder. "If you knew I would say no?"

His green eyes flashed in fury. "You're so fucking selfish, Lou. Tell me something. How long are you gonna mess with that clown?

"Excuse me?" I whipped around in horror. Stan was standing in the doorway, looking as angry as I'd ever seen him. "You got something to say to me, boy?"

Harry balled his hands into fists. "I have a name, you wanker. Not that you're worthy to speak it."

"Fuck you."

"I really think you'd rather fuck Louis."

"Damn right I would!" Stan spat, stepping forward. "And his ass is real sweet too, not that you'll ever know anything about that!"

Harry's eyes met mine, black with rage, before flicking back to Stan. "Go fuck yourself."

"Like you do every night?"

"Let me ask you something, Stanley." They were toe to toe now. "Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from an arsehole into a toilet, you piece of shit!"

I screamed in horror as Stan punched Harry, right in one of his beautiful green eyes. "Stop!" I yelled as loud as I could, jumping between them. "Stop it!"

Harry was breathing heavily, staring at me in angry disbelief. "Really, Lou? At least let me get him back."

"I think you should go."

He frowned. "What? Think I can't handle this tosser?"

"Just go, Harry. I'll see you in school."

"Not bloody likely, cunt. You and your boyfriend can just go to hell!" He turned and stormed off.

I watched him go sadly, regretting my decision almost immediately.

**Ed's POV**

"Harry?" I asked incredulously, staring at the younger boy in front of me. The flesh around his left eye was black and blue, swelling in some areas. "Who did that?" I asked lowly, seeing red. "Harry, answer me, dammit! Who the fuck did that to you?"

"Stan," he spat. "Can I come in? I wrote another song."

"Is he at Louis' house right now? Do I have to go knock that fucker out?"

"Calm down, Ed, for heaven's sake." He pushed past me, stopping to embrace Niall, who'd started clinging to me since Justin went missing (not that I minded in the least). When he moved on to my mum, Niall whispered in my ear.

"In a little while, I'll ask you to go get us some pizza. Use that time to go do what you feel you need to."

I stared at him in amazement. "Thanks, Ni."

He smiled back sweetly, though it didn't reach his tired blue eyes. "Anything for you, Eddie."

"Ed?"

"Yeah, mum?"

She looked nervous. "I have to tell you something."

"O...kay..." I said slowly. "Could it wait a little while? I need to help Harry work on his new song."

"Oh yeah, sure. Maybe tomorrow, then?"

She sounded hurt, and that's what made me sigh and cave. "Alright, kitchen." I took her hand gently and led her to the peach colored room. "What's going on?"

She chewed her lip anxiously. "Well...the thing is...I um...I've been seeing someone."

"You what?"

"I've been seeing someone and-"

I ran a hand over my face harshly. "Tell me you've suddenly become a lesbian."

Her blue eyes widened. "Eddie, that's not fair. He's a very nice man, and he wants to meet you. He's coming for dinner on Friday."

I couldn't believe my ears. "HE WHAT?"

"Ed, please! He's a perfect gentleman!"

"I don't like this, Auntie Beth."

She flinched, and I knew I was being harsh, but I couldn't bring myself to care. "Eddie, just give him a chance!"

"I'm busy Friday. I'm sleeping over Harry's house. And no, I won't cancel," I said hurriedly when she opened her mouth.

"You're not being fair!"

"Somehow, I don't think you are either." She only crossed her arms and glared at me. "How long have you been seeing him?"

She dropped her arms and slumped in defeat. "I didn't tell you because I knew you'd act like this."

"How long, _mum_?" I asked again.

"Friday is our one-year anniversary."

"And you're just now telling me about this?"

"Eddie-"

"Forget it." I stalked out of the kitchen, and straight past my friends on the couch. "Niall, I'm going to get that pizza you asked for."

"O-Okay."

"EDWARD CHRISTOPHER SHEERAN, YOU GET BACK IN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

She'd never yelled at me before, but I didn't care, just kept going. Ten minutes later, I was knocking on Louis' front door, and he answered with a wide grin.

"Hey, Ed! How are ya, mate? Fancy a cuppa?"

"No thanks," I smiled tightly, stepping inside. "So er...when can I meet your...fiancee?"

He brightened even more. "How about now? Stan!" A man came from what I assumed to be the den. "Ed, this is Stanley. Stan, my friend Ed. Remember the one I told you about?"

"Ah, yes, the singer. Good to meet ya, mate!" His smile matched Louis' as he stuck out his hand.

I eyed him head to toe. "So you're Stan Lucas, eh?"

He withdrew his hand looking a little confused. "The one and only."

"From the way Lou raves about you, I was expecting a little more than a dumpy, awkward, pompous prick."

"I beg your pardon?"

Louis looked nervous, but remembering Harry's bruised eye, I gripped the collar of Stan's shirt tightly. "Let me tell you something, you fucking bastard. If you ever touch Harry again, I'll break your little man parts, as well as every fucking bone in your body, you understand?"

His eyes narrowed. "Who the fuck do you think you are, coming in here, talking to me like that?"

"Who the fuck do you think you are, hitting my best friend like that, and not expecting any retaliation?" I kneed him hard in the crotch to emphasize my point. He groaned and doubled over. "Like I said, don't touch him ever again. See ya, Lou."

And with that, I swept out of the door and headed home, stopping at Niall's favorite pizzaria on the way.

**Harry's POV**

I didn't go to the Autumn Festival, opting instead to stay with Ed and work on my song. Oddly enough, after Louis turned me down, Eleanor asked me to go with her. I refused of course, but I almost wish I did go because of the picture she sent of Louis at the dance.

He wore navy blue chinos, a white button up and braces to match. I practically drooled at the quiff he sported, and the way his eyes crinkled as he smiled.

"Ed, I need you to help me. This song won't cut it to be first."

"What?"

"Remember when I said I wanted to lay all my feelings out there?"

"I still think that's a bad idea, Haz."

"Okay, but I'm getting inspired." I pulled my notebook out of my overnight, along with a pen, and began to write furiously. I was taking Ed's advice and making it sound like the song was about a girl instead of Louis.

"Come on, Ed, we gotta perfect this!"

"I wanna hear it first."

I nodded and sang the song straight, without stuttering or stopping. The song was perfect.

"I'm impressed," Ed said, smiling. "I don't even need to correct anything!"

"It's perfect, right?"

He nodded. "It is. Let's get started."

"Eddie." Beth stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"What is it, mum?"

"There's a reason I wanted you to meet Jon."

"Should I leave?" I asked, feeling suddenly awkward.

"No, Harry. Maybe with you here, Eddie won't run." She hadn't taken her eyes off her adopted son. "There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just gonna say it." She took a deep breath. "Ed, I'm pregnant."

**Eleanor's POV**

Louis looked really good at the dance, even on Stanley's arm. It was really too bad we had to break up, even though we didn't really officially, but close enough. I could never tell him why, that I craved to hold another in my arms, someone who I could never have.

I turned to stare at the object of my affections, who was spinning around with her boyfriend. iWhy am I gay and she's not?/i I thought bitterly as my best friend hugged Liam closer, lying her head on his shoulder.

I was getting fed up with being alone. Zayn had come with Perrie, Niall with Josh, and the rest of the cheer team all found their own dates. I was completely and utterly alone.

Annoyed at having dressed up for nothing, I gathered my things and headed outside. I called a cab and waited on the steps of the school.

"HELP!"

My head whipped around to the nearby alley, where the cry had come from. "Hello?" I called.

"HELP ME, PLEASE!"

I ran toward the shadows, stepping carefully over the trash. "Hello? Are you alright?"

Silence was all I heard, and there was no one in the alley. If I had sense, I would have went back to the steps, but no, I walked deeper into the small walkway.

I cried out at the sudden, sharp pain in my arm. I turned to see a needle in my arm.

"Hello, Eleanor."

I stared at the familiar face in horror. "It's iyou/i? You took Justin?"

"Is it really that surprising?"

"Yes!" I hissed. "Wait til everyone hears about this!"

"Just sleep, El. Everything will be okay soon."

And I couldn't help but obey as I blacked out.

**why do you guys even read this? it's horrible oh god i'm embarrassed**

**anyway, yeah, i'm a little shit, i know.**

**soooo, that's all i have prewritten so far, and an update will happen next week, when i next have access to a computer.**

**and i should also tell you that there's not much left to the story. i'm not revealing anything else, but yeah, this will be over soon.**

**review please?**

**~Lulu xx**


	13. Misunderstood

**Hi. Yeah. New chapter.**

**...ah, who am i kidding?**

**I'M SO FREAKING EXCITED DAUFIENAIHKLCHALFHALDJASFLIDHAI**

**ahem, yes. um... cute Nosh friendship, slight Ned (Niall and Ed), cute Payzer, mentions of Loucas and Elounor...**

**and i think that's all. **

**Okay, enjoy, loves **

_**Niall's POV**_

It was great to be away from my abusive dad. I loved living with Ed. He was really sweet and understanding, and I was ever grateful to Beth for letting me stay with them indefinitely.

I was getting closer to Josh since Justin was gone. We grieved together and comforted each other, and shared funny stories. He was really sweet, and I was glad to get to know him, even through something as horrible as Justin's kidnapping.

I was leaning my head on Ed's shoulder as he chatted away to Harry. Josh was trying to cheer me up with jokes, Liam was attempting a conversation with Louis, who seemed really down, and Zayn was talking to Dani about his recent art project.

"Okay, what bird is always out of breath?" Josh asked me.

"I don't know."

"A puffin."

I chuckled. "Another one."

"Okay. What did the fish say when he ran into a wall?"

"What?"

"Dam."

I laughed loudly, the way I used to. "Dam! Haha, that's a good one!" Instinctively, I turned and buried my face in Ed's neck. He put his arm around me, but it felt wrong. He wasn't Justin. The feel was wrong, the smell was wrong, his arm was wrong, and I stiffened.

"Alright, Ni?" he murmured.

I smiled weakly at him. "Fine." Resuming my previous position on Ed's shoulder, I locked eyes with Josh.

His eyes were brimming with tears, and that opened the floodgate for mine. I felt like a girl, clutching onto Josh and sobbing. I couldn't help it, though. I missed my Justin.

"It'll be okay, Ni. Honestly."

"Dani?"

I looked up to see Louis staring at Danielle with a slightly panicked look.

"Yeah, Lou?"

"Where's Eleanor?"

Her eyes widened, and I noticed she looked drained, dark shadows under her eyes, and slumped shoulders. "I didn't want to be the one to say this, but her parents told me she never made it home after the dance on Friday."

There was a collective gasp, and Louis looked devestated. "I should have went with her."

Harry gave an outraged cry. "Are you fucking serious?"

Ed frowned at him. "What are you on about, mate?"

"This fucker! He can go with his ex, but not me!"

My eyes flickered to Louis, whose face lost all color. "Harry, love, I-"

"You did not just call me _love_. Stan's stupidity must be rubbing off on you." He grabbed all of his books, leaving the table in a big huff.

"Tell me that's not true, Tommo," Liam said darkly.

Lou stared at him with wide blue eyes. "What?"

"You would take Eleanor, but not Harry?"

His lip quivered before he packed his things and rushed out with a sob, the rest of us staring after him in shock.

"What was all that about?" Zayn asked with a frown, before banging his fist on the table. "I'm sick of this shit!"

"Zayn?" Liam frowned.

"Who the fuck is this sick bastard, going around kidnapping my friends and tearing them apart? I swear, whoever it is, I'm going to kill them."

"Literally?"

"If I can."

"But-"

"No, Li! Do you know how this feels? Just to live in fear that one or all of my friends might disappear overnight, and all because of me? And I can't do a single fucking thing about it."

"Zayn, it's not your fault," I put in soothingly.

His hazel eyes rested on me. "How can you say that, Ni?"

"Niall's right, mate," Ed piped up. "Don't blame yourself for things that you can't control. It'll only drive you insane."

"They're right, you know," Josh said softly. "None of this is your fault."

"This person clearly doesn't love you if he or she willingly hurts the people you care about."

"Dani has a point. Don't beat yourself up over this. We'll track that arsehole down and take care of him." Liam reached over and patted Zayn's paint-splattered hands.

"Yeah, we love you, mate," I said, giving the best smile I could while everyone agreed.

"I love you guys too."

"GROUP HUG!" Josh screamed suddenly, pouncing on Zayn. "Come on, Nialler!" Everyone laughed and complied, and it almost felt good.

Almost.

_**Harry's POV**_

I'd wandered around the courtyard after Louis broke my heart all over again. Why was I so surprised that he would choose Eleanor over me? He went with Mr. Meathead Stanley. Ugh, what a jerk.

It was almost like Louis said or did things that hurt me on purpose. Like, hello? I have feelings...some towards him, all of which he'll never return.

I took a deep breath of the cooling air. It was the second week of November of my first year at Doncaster College, and already I felt like I'd been here an eternity. Two of my friends went missing on account of another friend being stalked, my foreign friend was a mess because his boyfriend got kidnapped and was now sulking on my best friend's couch most of the time. Another friend was the one I was in love with, and I don't even know if I can refer to him as that any more.

My life was quickly going to shit.

Suddenly having an urgent need to wee, I headed back into the building with a sigh. The last thing I wanted at the moment was to be around people. But, nature was calling, and I had to answer.

Entering the bathroom, I could hear someone puking. "Hello?" I called out. "Are you okay in there?" The only response was a sound of dry heaving. "Do you want me to get the nurse?" A whimper this time.

"That can't be all, no," was practically whispered, and I banged on the stall door. "Go away, you dick!"

"How am I a dick? I'm trying to help you."

"I like throwing up, shithead." His voice sounded wrecked.

"Like it? How could you like it?"

"BECAUSE I JUST DO, OKAY? NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I shook my head. "Whatever." I stepped over to a urinal to wee, cringing at the sobbing coming from the stall.

When I was done, I washed my hands, finishing just as the lock to the stall opened. I turned to dry my hands, glancing at the mystery boy. My head snapped around to face him and my jaw dropped in disbelief as he looked panicked.

"Louis?"

_**Liam's POV**_

Danielle started to spend more and more consecutive nights at my house. She wouldn't tell me why until I found a bruise on her upper arm.

"Dani, what's this?"

She smiled uneasily. "You know how clumsy I am!"

"You're really gonna lie to me? Really?"

She sighed, and I pulled her into my arms. "My parents always pressure me to be perfect. And I was until my test last week."

"What happened with your test?"

"I got an eighty-nine."

"You're shitting me, right?" I asked incredulously.

"No." She looked up at me with big, sad eyes. "I have to get ninety or above, or else."

"And you usually do. What happened that time?"

"I was just so worried about everyone. With all these disappearances, and you...I couldn't concentrate."

I softly and slowly rubbed her back, trying my best to comfort her. "It's okay, baby. You'll do better next time. Although I personally think that's impossible."

"What do you mean?"

"You're already the best," I smiled.

She giggled. "And you're cheesy. But thank you." She pecked my lips just as my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered without even bothering to check the caller ID.

"Liam! Have you heard from Josh?"

"Hey, Niall. No, I haven't. Why?"

"He was supposed to go meet up with Zayn, and then they were going to come over, but that was hours ago."

"Oh god."

Dani studied my face in concern. "What is it?"

"Josh is missing," I answered. "Have you called his parents?" I asked Niall.

"Yes, and since he slept over here last night, they said they haven't heard from him."

"I can't believe this! I'm going to go talk to Zayn. Danielle, come with me. Niall, stay with Ed, okay? Stay very close to him."

"I will."

"Good. Love you, bro. Call if you need anything."

"Love you too. Okay. Bye.

I hung up and slipped on my shoes. "Dani, this is going to sound really possessive and controlling, but stick by me, okay?"

"It's okay, Li. I trust you," she said, stepping into her own shoes.

"Good. I don't want you to leave my side, but if you have to go home, let me drive you."

"Okay."

"Good. Come on." I took her hand in mine and walked quickly to the car.

"Where are we going?"

"To get some answers."

_My plans are going just beautifully. I heard what you said about me, Zayn. Why do you want to kill me? I've done your friends no true harm. Besides, this is a just a stunt to get your attention._

_Once I actually have you, we'll escape this dreary country and go somewhere sunny and beautiful, and I'll take really good care of you, and you'll see. You'll understand that I'm the best for you._

_As for right now, however, I must continue with my plan. And soon you will see that I'm not evil. I'm not mean._

_I'm just misunderstood._

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD, WHO IS IT? WHO THE FUCK IS TAKING EVERYONE?**

**I know and you don't ahahahahahaha!**

**Some of you think it's Perrie. You may be right. You also may be wrong. I can't tell you that, but i so despeRATELY WANT TO TELL YOU BUT I CAN'T ADIAIFHEIHDAILFKHDAILDHDF**

**Hehehe, I can't wait to see you guyses reactions when you finally do know. **

**You'll also know that I'm a clever, evil little shit :D**

**Love you all, and thank you for reading my horrible stories haha.**

**Review?**

**~Lulu xx**


	14. Truth Hurts

**Heyo! Sorry it took so long. Here you go.**

Ed's POV

"I can't fucking believe this!"

"Harry, mate, calm down," I said from the armchair as he paced around my living room.

"He's fucking bulimic, Ed!"

"Yes, Harry, you told me."

"But why won't he let me love him?"

"I don't know, you have to ask him that." I stood with a sigh. "Tea?"

His green eyes were a little wild as they met mine. "What?"

"Tea. Do you want some tea?"

He stared at me for a full minute before launching forward and kissing me full on the lips, cradling my face in his hands. After a moment, he detached himself and looked at me in horror.

"Oh my god."

"It's fine, Harry."

"Did I just make things weird? I feel like I just made things weird." He was talking uncharacteristically fast, and it was freaking me out.

"Harry!" I gripped his shoulders tightly. "It's alright, okay?" He nodded. "I get that you're love-starved and sexually frustrated, I do. But you're kissing the wrong person."

He took a deep breath and nodded. "Right. You're right."

"The only person I want kissing me is Niall."

"What about me?"

My head whipped around. "Um, I was just telling Harry that I think we should...ask you."

"Ask me what?" Niall looked like an adorably confused kitten.

"If you...if you..." I looked to Harry for help.

"If you want tea!"

"Yeah, that's it, tea!"

He squinted at us. "You guys are weird, and obviously hiding something, but yeah, I'll have some."

"Great, I'll go make some!" I said brightly, relieved he didn't push it any further.

"I'm gonna head home, Teddy."

I turned to pout at my best friend. "You're leaving?"

"I'm gonna go work on that thing we were talking about earlier."

Oh. Louis. Right. "Oh, yeah, okay, you do that." Let me know how it goes, yeah?"

"Of course. See ya, bro. Bye, Ni."

The Irish grinned. "Bye, Harry," he said a bit breathlessly, making me freeze because _no fucking way._

Harry waved once more before walking out and I turned to face Niall. "So, Harry, huh?"

He looked startled. "What?"

"You got a thing for our Hazza? Hm?"

He blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your blush betrays you, my friend." I sat next to him. "Come on, tell me about it!"

He bit his lip, blushing deeper, before grinning. "Okay, okay. I've liked Harry since the first time I saw him. I mean...he's perfect, in every way."

I waggled my eyebrows at him to pretend my heart wasn't breaking in my chest, that it wasn't stuttering in disappointment. "So why don't you do something about it, if you like him so much?"

"I'm too broken for him. He deserves someone as perfect as he is. Besides, I have Justin. Or, at least I did before he got taken." I hated to see him pouting.

"I'm really sorry."

He smiled up at me, but his deep blue eyes were distant once again. "It's alright, Ed. You're a wonderful friend." He kissed my cheek and snuggled into my side.

"I wrote you a song," I said, wrapping my arms around him.

"You did?"

"Mhm."

"Can I hear it?" He pulled back to look at me, excitement written all over his face.

"When I play it at the show," I laughed.

"Awesome!"

I reflected on that moment as I nervously tuned my guitar backstage. Eventually, I had to get out there. Harry patted me on the back and wished me good luck. Yeah right.

I did a few covers, like Don't Let It Break Your Heart and Hurts Like Heaven by Coldplay (What can I say? I love them). But after that, came Niall's song.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming." I paused as they clapped again. "Thank you. Um, I would now like to play a little song I wrote for a special someone named Niall." I found the little grinning Irishman in the front row with Zayn, Perrie, Louis, Liam and Danielle.

_"I'm going to pick up the pieces_  
_and build a Lego house._  
_If things go wrong, we can knock it down._  
_My three words have two meanings,_  
_and there's one thing on my mind:_  
_It's all for you. Hm._

_And it's dark in a cold December, _  
_but I've got you to keep me warm._  
_If you're broken, I will mend ya, _  
_and keep you sheltered from the storm_  
_that's raging on now._

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love,_  
_I'll pick you up when you get down._  
_And out of all these things I've done, _  
_I think I love you better now._  
_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind,_  
_I'll do it all for you in time._  
_And out of all these things I've done,_  
_I think I love you better now._

_I'm gonna paint you by numbers_  
_and color you in._  
_If things go right, we can frame it_  
_and put you on a wall._  
_And it's so hard to say it, _  
_but I've been here before._  
_Now I'll surrender up my heart_  
_and swap it for yours._

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love,_  
_I'll pick you up when you get down._  
_And out of all these things I've done, _  
_I think I love you better now._  
_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind,_  
_I'll do it all for you in time._  
_And out of all these things I've done,_  
_I think I love you better now._

_Don't hold me down._  
_I think my braces are breaking,_  
_and it's more than I can take._

_And it's dark in a cold December, _  
_but I've got you to keep me warm._  
_If you're broken, I will mend ya_  
_and keep you sheltered from the storm_  
_that's raging on now._

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love,_  
_I'll pick you up when you get down._  
_And out of all these things I've done, _  
_I think I love you better now._  
_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind,_  
_I'll do it all for you in time._  
_And out of all these things I've done,_  
_I think I love you better now._

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love._  
_I'll pick you up when you get down._  
_And out of all these things I've done, _  
_I will love you better now."_

The audience was cheering deafeningly, and I could see Niall crying. He stood and clapped with everyone else, but walked around backstage and came on to give me a tight hug.

"That was so beautiful, Ed. Thank you so much. I loved it, I love you."

"I love you too, Ni." When he pulled back a bit, I pecked him on the forehead. "See you after? Nando's? My treat?"

He smiled, tears pouring out. "You're a gem among rocks, Teddy."

"Gems _are_ rocks..."

He chuckled and squeezed me again. "I'll see you after."

I couldn't help the grin stretched across my face. Harry winked and gave me a thumbs up as he took his spot. I knew he would tease me later, but at that moment, I couldn't bring myself to care.

Harry's POV

Louis was really clingy the few days after I found him throwing up in the bathroom. Not that I cared. In fact, I loved it. So much.

We were curled up on the sofa watching Avengers and I offered him some popcorn. "No thanks," he murmured.

"Why not?"

"I just don't want any." I knew it was more than just that.

"Why not?" I pressed. "Not in the mood?"

"Drop it, Harry."

"Would you prefer some crisps?"

"No."

"Pretzels?"

"No."

"Candy?"

"Harry, stop."

"I think I have a slice of cake in the fridge."

He whipped around to face me. "Or do you have pie? With ice cream and caramel and hot fudge and gummi bears and cookie crumbs and chocolate chips?" he spat. "Or how about you get me a giant bowl of butter and sugar, and I'll eat that instead, hm?"

"Louis-"

"No, Harry. You're such an insensitive prick! You know I can't eat that stuff!"

"Yes you can, Lou! You just won't."

"Because I don't want these huge thighs, or this flabby tummy, and especially not this huge arse!" He brought his knees to his chest and sniffed.

"Louis, I love all of those things about you. I love you, _all_ of you."

"How can you? I'm nothing but a lump of fat."

"Louis." I turned him to face me. "Who's got you thinking like that?" He didn't answer. "Tell me, Lou."

"Just...a lot of people, okay? I have to be perfect, I have to have the perfect life."

"Your life will never be perfect as long as you are unhappy."

"As long as mum and Stan are happy, nothing else matters."

My eyes narrowed. "Stan? Why is everything always about Stan?"

"He was the first person to make me feel beautiful. He's been there with me through all the rough spots in my life, and there have been plenty."

"But he's not here now." I cupped his face in my hand. "Louis..."

He pulled away. "I wish he were."

"But he's not! I am! And dammit, I'm trying to help you!"

"I don't want you! I never asked for you! I want Stan."

I bit my lip in a futile attempt to stop the waterworks at his words. He'd taken my heart and broken it in every way possible. "It'll always be Stan, won't it?"

"You should get used to it. Everyone else did." His blue eyes looked into mine, icy, distant...unrepentant. "It will always be _his_ kiss,_ his_ embrace, _his_ love that I want. I don't, nor will I ever, want yours."

I couldn't stop the sob that almost choked me.

"We can be friends, Harry. Nothing more." He reached the door.

"Louis." He spared me a glance. "Next time, lie."

He frowned, his eyebrows wrinkling cutely. "What."

"TELL ME A FUCKING LIE!"

"What are you on about?" He looked worried.

"THE TRUTH HURTS TOO FUCKING MUCH. JUST LIE, OKAY? LIE!"

"Harry-"

"Get out."

He shook his head and opened the door. "We need some time apart."

And with a slam, he was gone.

I would definitely mock the way Niall threw himself at Ed later, but that was only a fleeting thought as I took my place in front of the microphone.

"Hey, everyone. I wrote another song, and Ed will once again be supplying the music." I paused as they applauded. "This song is also for someone, but I won't say any names. You know who you are. Ed?" He played the starting chords and I took a deep breath.

_"Can't ever get it right,_  
_no matter how hard I try, _  
_and I've tried._  
_Well, you put up a good fight,_  
_but your words cut like knives_  
_and I'm tired_  
_as you break my heart again this time._

_Tell me I'm a screwed up mess._  
_that I never listen, listen._  
_Tell me you don't want my kiss,_  
_that you need your distance, distance._  
_Tell me anything, but don't you say_  
_he's what you're missing, baby._  
_If he's the reason _  
_that you're leaving me tonight,_  
_spare me what you're thinking._  
_Tell me a lie._

_Well, you're the charming type._  
_That little twinkle in your eye_  
_gets me every time._  
_I know there must have been a time_  
_I was the reason for that smile._  
_So keep in mind_  
_as you take what's left if you and I._

_Tell me I'm a screwed up mess,_  
_that I never listen, listen._  
_Tell me you don't want my kiss,_  
_that you need your distance, distance._  
_Tell me anything, but don't you say_  
_he's what you're missing, baby._  
_If he's the reason _  
_that you're leaving me tonight,_  
_spare me what you're thinking._  
_Tell me a lie._

_Tell me a lie._  
_Tell me a lie._  
_Tell me a lie._  
_Tell me a lie._

_Tell me I'm a screwed up mess,_  
_that I never listen, listen._  
_Tell me you don't want my kiss,_  
_that you need your distance, distance._  
_Tell me anything, but don't you say_  
_he's what you're missing, baby._  
_If he's the reason _  
_that you're leaving me tonight,_  
_spare me what you're thinking._  
_Tell me a lie."_

Everyone was clapping except Louis. He sat stiffly in the front row, his arms crossed and tears running down his face. After a while, he broke completely, and I could see him sobbing into his hands. Dani pulled him into her arms, rubbing his back.

I wanted to feel rotten, but I couldn't. I was almost glad he was crying, so he could let off steam and let me help him. I so desperately wanted him to see how beautiful he really was.

**Didja like it? Review please!**

**~Lulu xx**


	15. I Love You

Niall's POV

I laughed at a joke Ed was telling me as we ate our Nando's. I reveled in the fact that, for the first time since Justin disappeared, I was genuinely enjoying myself...and my peri-peri chicken, of course.

"So, Niall."

I looked up into his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for um...coming out with me."

I rolled my eyes and snorted. "Dude, it's Nando's and you're paying. I can't say no to that!"

He shook his head. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Just feed me, that's all."

"You're eating now!"

"So that was a rhetorical question?"

He groaned. "The point is, I brought you here for a reason, Ni."

"Oh? And what reason is that?"

"I love you."

I smiled at his tender tone. "I love you too, Teddy."

He shook his head. "No, I love you, as in I want to be your boyfriend."

I blinked twice before laughing, convinced that he was somehow pulling my leg. "That's a good one, mate."

"Niall, I'm not joking."

My smile fell. "You're serious?" He nodded. "But I'm with Justin!"

He sighed. "You're right. What was I thinking? How silly of me to ever believe I would have the slightest inkling of a chance." He stood, pulling his wallet from his pocket and placing a few bills on the table and waving our waiter over.

"Yes, sir?"

"This should cover everything. I'm going now."

"Would you like a-"

"No, thanks. I have to go. Keep the change, though."

"Thank you, sir. Have a nice day."

"You too."

And then it was just me, staring at Ed's empty chair in astonishment. Did he really just leave me? How could he have? When did he start liking me? Was this a date? Were we still friends?

"Would you like a box, sir?"

I blinked up at the waiter. "Uh..." I looked down at my nearly empty plate, my stomach churning sickeningly. "No, that's alright. I'm gonna go."

"Alright, sir. You have a good day."

"You too." I pulled out my phone, dialing the familiar number.

"Ni, you alright?"

"Zayn," I murmured. "Are you home?" Can I come over?"

"Of course, Ni. You okay?"

"I don't know." My heart stuttered in my chest, constricting and pounding at the same time. "I think I messed up real bad."

"What happened?"

"Can you come get me? I'm scared to walk out alone."

"Yeah, sure. Where are you?"

"Nando's."

"I'm on the way. Sit tight."

"Thanks, Z. I love you."

"I love you, Ni."

We hung up and I made my way to the lobby area to wait. I tried not to think about the way Ed's face fell when I rejected him. It hurt me, probably just as much, but what was I supposed to do?

"Ni?"

I looked up into warm amber eyes. "Zayn!" I sobbed, flinging myself into his arms. He helped me to my feet, rubbing my back and shushing the whimpers escaping my throat.

"It's okay, Ni. Come on, sweetie. Everything's fine."

I let him help me to his car, unable to stop the flow of tears, gasping and spluttering nonsense on the way, wishing that I could stop feeling so rotten about everything. Before I knew it, we were at Zayn's house, sneaking through the back way to avoid his parents and sisters and sitting on his bed, me enveloped in his arms again, rocking back and forth.

"You okay, babe?"

"No," I whimpered, clinging closer to him. "My boyfriend's missing, my best friend's missing, I broke Ed's heart, and...I just can't." His shirt was downed where my head was buried. "I don't have the energy anymore, Zayn. I just...I just want this all to be over."

"How do you think I feel, Ni? This is all my fault."

"Don't you dare say that, Zayn. It's the monster's fault, whoever he or she is."

"I want this to be over as much as you do, Ni. I want this terror to end, and most of all, I want my friends to be safe."

"You're so beautiful, Z," I sniffled.

"What?"

"You're beautiful. You have a cute face, pretty eyes, nice smile, gorgeous body, and don't get me started on that ass."

"Ni, are you hitting on me?" he asked with a trace of amusement lining his voice. I pulled back to look at him.

"No. I value our friendship more than anything else. But I can see why this person is so obsessed with you, if I can say that."

"You can say anything you want, Ni. The police are doing all they can to find out who this person is, but I just want it all to stop. I want all of my friends happy again, even if that means surrendering myself to this monster."

I stared at him in horror. "I could never be happy if anything happened to you."

"I love you, Ni, and I'd do anything for you."

"I love you too, Zayn, and same here, you know that."

"I'm saying that as much as I can now, because I know they're going to come after me, whoever they are."

"What makes you say that?"

"Their move of taking all of my friends away one by one is just a scare tactic. It's also torture. And they're building up to the main event."

"Which is?"

"My kidnap."

I gasped. "Do you really think that?"

"Yeah," he frowned. "I don't know why they didn't just come to me and ask me out. I'm not a judgemental person. I would have gone on a few dates with them at least."

"Maybe they felt like they had no chance, whether they asked you or not."

"Whatever the reason, they've managed to piss me off, and no matter who it is, it's not going to be good for them whenever I have the pleasure to meet them face to face."

I shivered at the threat in the underlying tones of his voice. He pulled me close and I thanked God that at least I still had him there with me.

Louis' POV

Stan rubbed the spot between my shoulder blades as I stared off into space, wondering what I'd done in my past life to deserve the torture in my current one. "You okay, babe?" he asked. "You've been distant lately."

I twirled the ring on my finger nervously. My stomach convulsed, and I so badly wanted to run to the toilet to empty it, until I remembered it was already empty from me not eating earlier that day. "I'm just...worried...and thinking...about everything."

"Everything like...?"

"Like who the person is that's stalking Zayn. How could they be perfectly fine just...taking his best friends like that? I'm scared that I'm next, or that Harry is, and I just had a fight with him, and if he turns up missing, I'm never going to forgive myself. I want Josh and Justin back. They can keep Eleanor if they want, though."

"You're thinking about Harry again?"

"Baby..."

His hand moved from my back to my side band gripped me tightly there.

"Stanley, stop it, you're hurting me."

"You hurt me every time you talk about Harry."

"He's my best friend, Stan!"

"I'm the only friend you have, you got that?"

"What?"

"I've waited too long to have you, and I won't let that curly-headed fucker waltz in and steal you from me, understand?"

I frowned at him. "What is your problem, Stan?" Ever since you've been back, you've been so jealous of everyone, even Zayn!"

"Yeah, well, so what? So what if I want to keep you for myself? What's the big deal?"

My eyes widened as his strayed back to the telly screen, his hand still digging painfully into my side. "I'm my own person, Stan! Just because we're somewhat dating doesn't mean you can tell me what and what not to do!"

The vision in my left eye went white as I felt a sudden stinging in my cheek. I stared at him in horror, cradling my burning flesh in both my hands. "You listen here, and listen good!" He looked angrier than I'd ever seen him, and I didn't know how to handle it. "When you accepted that ring from me, you accepted an engagement. Whether you like it or not, we are engaged, and nothing is going to change that until we're married. You will be Louis William Lucas in the not-so distant future, and I'll be damned if any husband of mine will trollop around like a little flirt!" His eyes were so black with rage, they looked almost hateful. "You are _mine_! Keep acting like a little fairy if you want to, and there will be more punishment!"

"P-Punishment?" I whimpered.

"Yeah, you heard me right! I'm not going to stand for one more minute of this Harry nonsense. You don't need to think about him anymore. You have me, and I'm all you'll ever need." He ran his thumb gently across my other cheekbone. "You're all I'll ever need," he said softly. "But if I have to whip you into shape to make this work, I will." I bit my lip, blinking back moisture. "No need for tears, baby. I don't want to do this to you. I love you. I just want to protect what's mine, and for that to happen, you can't flirt with every guy who comes along and tells you that you're pretty. Got it?"

I nodded, sure I didn't have another choice. "I got it."

He smiled, looking more like the Stanley that I knew. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you, Stan," I mumbled, staring down at his shirt.

"No." He lifted my chin and pulled my hands from my face. "Look me in the eye and tell me."

So I did. I looked into his dark green eyes, thinking about how different they were from Harry's. "I love you, Stan."

"I love you, too." He kissed me softly before wrapping his arms around me. "I'm so sorry, baby. You want some ice?"

"No, it'll be alright."

He pulled away. "Tell you what, if you lay on the carpet, I'll give you a nice massage. How does that sound?"

"Fantastic."

"Well, go on, lay down then, runt!" he beamed, nudging me in the ribs.

I nodded and lay on my stomach. He straddled my back and began to work out the knots and kinks. His hands felt nice, but I wanted to cry. I was so stressed out and tense, no massage would be able to work it out. And I now knew I was in an abusive relationship. I also knew they only ended in one of two ways.

Exile or death.

_My dearest Zayn,_

_When will you realize that I'm perfect for you? If only you had accepted when I first proposed, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. I gave you so many chances to accept me, Z, but you wouldn't. You still won't, even now. So I have the master plan in place, the biggest scheme, the main event!_

_Say goodbye to all your friends, Zaynie. Soon, you and I will take a little trip, only we won't be returning. The good news about that is, I'll make you so happy, you won't want to come back. You'll see how perfectly we fit together, just like two puzzle pieces, and then you'll understand, then you'll see why I did what I did._

_I love you so much, Zayn. Forever._

_Your Secret Admirer._

_P.S. I do hope you've said goodbye to Liam and his silly girlfriend. I'll kill her if you want, for making you so unhappy. But then, I'd have to kill Liam, for making me unhappy, and keeping us apart. Food for thought. Anyway, they've joined the others. Just thought I'd let you know :)_


	16. Tell Me A Lie

**WARNING: Bitchy Niall**

_**I DO NOT, I REPEAT, I **__**DO NOT**__** THINK THESE THINGS ABOUT**__**PERRIE.**_

Zayn's POV

I looked around in disbelief, my brain immediately noticing the lack of an extremely fit boy at the lunch table. "Where's Li?"

Louis sighed, looking exhausted. "I don't know. I don't know anything anymore."

I frowned, sitting next to Niall, who was in Liam's usual spot. I sat in Danielle's seat and stared around at what was left of the gang. A sad Ed, depressed Harry, broken-hearted Louis, shaking Niall, and angry. Or, in fewer words, a complete and utter mess. "What the fuck is going on here?" No one answered, but the little blonde next to me buried his face in my neck and sighed. "Louis, what happened?"

"Me and Stan had a fight," he muttered, looking down into his hands.

"About what?" I frowned. "I thought you guys were perfect, all ready to get married and everything?"

"I'm not good enough to marry him yet."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, looking miffed.

Lou's eyes snapped up to him. "What's it to you?"

Green eyes softened, gazing back with the same intensity. "You already know."

"No. I don't." Lou's voice was so cold, it made Niall and Ed flinch, and Harry bite his lip.

"How could you not know by now? After all we've been through together?"

Louis remained cool and tight-lipped. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Harry looked indifferent, a slight smirk gracing his lips, pain behind the tightness of his eyes. "Oh? Then, shall I tell everyone about your little...habit?"

Lou looked panicked. "Don't you dare open your mouth, Styles!"

"Or what?"

"Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on here?" I butted in.

"Tell me, Louis!" Harry near shouted. "Tell me what you're going to do if I do tell."

"If you open your mouth, I'll...I'll..."

"You'll what?"

"I'll kick you out of the group."

"What group, Louis?" Ed asked, exasperated. "There is no group!"

"There's my group! And sure they're missing now, but they'll show up, I know it!"

"And what if they don't, Lou?" I asked. "What if everyone just keeps disappearing? here's nothing you can do about it!"

"But there's something you can do about your little habit," Harry said, never taking his eyes off Lou."

"Shut up, Harry!"

"No, Louis. Let him speak. Say what you need to say, Haz."

"Why won't you let me tell them? They can help you, we can all help you! And if not everyone else, then at least let me! Let me in!"

All of us turned to Lou, who looked ready to kill. "How can you help me? You're nothing but a child."

Harry flinched. "You're only a year older, Lou. Not much of a difference."

"One grade and two years older, you mean. And I don't want you to help me. You can't anyway, no one can!"

"Louis' bulimic."

Niall and I gasped. Ed just sighed.

"Great," he muttered. "We're all a fucked up bunch, aren't we? We have a bulimic, two people who self-harm and three people who are pining desperately after people they'll never have."

"What are you on about, Ed?" Louis asked, on the edge of angry tears.

"You! You fucking throw up, for what? Niall fucking cuts! Harry burns himself!" Niall whimpered and Harry swallowed hard. "Zayn has been crushing on Liam for ages! I loved Niall for god knows how long, and here we are, all sitting together, five fucked up people. There used to be ten of us, but half are missing, and the culprit is likely sitting right here with us!"

"You think it's one of us?" I asked, stunned.

"Or Perrie."

"It couldn't have been Perrie."

"How do you know that?" Niall asked.

"Well, the night Eleanor got taken, we were dancing together. She didn't leave my side once."

"So she has a hitman." Lou rolled his eyes.

"I'm telling you, it's not her! She would never do that!"

"Sure, Z." Harry shook his head.

"Why would she still be sending me love letters if she's already practically my girlfriend?"

"She has a sick mind?" Niall asked seriously. "You need to check this out, Zayn. All the clues add up. You said so yourself, she's obsessed with you."

"Well yeah, but-"

"Then it's Perrie, case closed."

"Case not closed!" I yelled, getting the attention of nearby tables. "Do you all have a problem with her?"

"Yeah, she stole our friends," Ed sniffed.

"She did not! I'm telling you, you've got the wrong person!"

"Well, why don't we just go ask her?" Louis challenged. "She's over with the rest of the cheerleaders. Let's go now."

"Fine. Then you'll see you're wrong."

We all stood and made our way over to the other popular table, where everyone else in our clique sat. Selena glared at Niall (she has a crush on Justin). "Perrie." She turned and beamed at me.

"Zayn!" Her newly blonde hair bounced as she ran the three steps over to me.

I hugged her tightly. "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm great!" She pulled back and looked up at me with big blue eyes. "Are we still on for Saturday?"

"Of course, babe." I kissed her forehead and she squealed.

"Ahem," Louis pulled me away. "We have more important business than than your pathetic love life."

"Excuse me?" Perrie frowned.

"Just admit it, and we'll let you go easy-like."

"What are you talking about?" She looked up at me and I shook my head.

"They think you're behind this whole kidnapping thing."

"What?" Her eyes widened and looked back at my four mates. "You think I'd take my best friends? What would I gain from doing that?"

"Zayn." Niall's eyes were steely.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We've read the creepy notes you left in Z's locker. We know you're after him.

"I already have him!"

"You're just so desperate for it!"

"I don't need to stoop that low!"

"You just don't know when to quit!"

"And you don't know when to shut up!"

The two blondes were standing toe to toe, two sets of sapphire eyes boring into each other. "Listen, you cheap whore, you stay away from my friends or I'll rip your fucking throat out!"

"Cheap whore?" Perrie's eyes narrowed. "You couldn't afford me if you were Bill Gates! Half your friends are mine too, and there's no way you could take me down."

"Listen, you ugly little-"

"Niall!" Louis pushed him aside. "Look, Perrie, just answer the question. Where are you hiding our friends?"

"I'm telling you, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"We'll get it out of you sooner or later."

She looked so upset that I pulled her into me. "Don't listen to them, babe. Come on, let's go." She leaned into me and I led her out of the cafe and up onto the roof. By the time we sat on the provided benches, she had tears in her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Why do they hate me? I didn't do it!"

"I believe you, sweetie, even if they don't."

"It's not just them." Her eyes were practically swimming. "Everyone is blaming me, and it doesn't even make sense! I love Justin and Josh, and Liam is practically my brother. Dani and El are my best friends. Why would I steal them?"

I kissed her temple. "I don't know, honey, but I don't believe it for a second."

"Thank you. It's good to know that someone still trusts me."

"Of course I do, and I'll stand by your side until this is all cleared up." She leaned her head on my shoulder and sniffed.

"I guess it's us against the world now."

I could only hold her tighter and breathe in her floral scent. "It's just you and me, baby. Just you and me."

Harry's POV

"I'm telling you, I don't know what you're talking about!" Perrie shouted desperately in Louis' face.

"We'll get it out of you sooner or later," Lou said, narrowing those beautiful eyes. Zayn murmured something in Perrie's ear and they walked away, the shapely blonde glancing back at us.

"Did you see that? She just fucking smirked at us! Who the fuck does that cunt think she is?" Niall spat, Hamlin his fists. "I couldn't take her? Ha! She couldn't knock me down if she tried! She is the utter definition of a dumb blonde! She's so dumb, she probably thinks a booty call is sticking a phone up her nonexistent arse!"

"Niall!" Louis' eyes were wide as I laughed and Ed tried not to.

"Do you see all that junk she puts on her face? She probably has to put lip stick on her head just to make up her mind!"

"Nialler!"

"I'll bet she orders her sushi well done!"

"Niall James Horan, will you stop that?"

"Sorry, Lou. She just makes me so mad! I know it's her!"

I pulled Niall into hug. "It's okay, I understand. But you can't just jump to conclusions."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I would love to pin this on someone too, but we can't go to the police until we have solid evidence."

"She's so stupid, though!"

"I know."

"I mean, she probably thinks sexual battery is something in a dildo!"

"Where do you get these from?" Ed asked, giving the little blonde a strange look.

He flushed. "Um...I don't know, they just pop into my head."

"Okay, give me one more. How stupid is Perrie Edwards?"

"She wipes her ass before she shits."

We all laughed and went to sit back down at our table. I stared at the side of Lou's face. Part of it looked...discolored.

"Hey, Lou, is that...makeup on your face?" I asked, reaching to wipe the area.

He jumped back almost violently. "Don't touch me, not you."

"Alright, I'll bite," Ed sighed, crossing his arms. "What the hell is going on with you two?"

"I want to help Lou with his bulimia and he won't let me! And now he's wearing makeup and-" I paused, hit by a sudden terrifying thought. "Lou."

His blue eyes were piercing. "What?"

"Tell me that bastard didn't hit you."

He swallowed heavily, looking down into his lap as Ed gasped and Niall looked murderous. "Um..."

"Tell me he's not hitting you, Lou. Tell me."

"Well...um..." he blushed, as if he had something to be ashamed of.

"Remember our talk at my house? Tell me a lie."

He looked up at me again, clearing his throat. "He's not hitting me."

"Son of a bitch." I jumped up from the table and started for the door. "Ed, drive me to Lou's house please. Ni, Lou, stay here."

"What are you going to do, Harry?" Ni asked, sounding almost child-like, but sitting in Lou's lap just the same, to keep him there.

"I'm gonna knock that bastard's teeth out is what I'm gonna do."

"Harry, you can't."

"Don't worry about me, Lou. Ed's got my back."

"Careful, Harry, please. Please."

"Stop your worrying, Mother Goose." I couldn't help smiling at Louis' sad tone. "I'll see you later, after I get rid of the body."

"Harry!"

"Later!" I grabbed Ed's hand, and we ran to his car. I was determined to teach that Stanley fucker a lesson.

Nobody messes with my Louis.

Nobody.

**Once again, I don't think those things about Perrie. It's just for the story.**

**Review?**

**~Lulu xx**


End file.
